Teen Craziness
by TYT-G
Summary: Its the end of the school year and all the guys are relaxed, but what'll happen when the school year goes to summer vacation and the teens discover an attraction to girls they never noticed before. TEEN CRAZINESS! pairings: unknown to you
1. Blood, Sweat, and Anko!

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, you're a psycho. Simple as that.

O.K. Second fic. I'm the author of Love or Hate? Hard to Know, not Leaf Vs Sound. This fic will have OC's.This is not a ninja fic. Will have action/violence/some adventure though. Scenario. If you read Love or Hate? Hard to know, you would know that I love action. The people are 15 in this fic. Talking too much so let's do this!

"talking" "YELLING" _flashback 'thinking' _story

* * *

Shikamaru was running. He kept running because he knew something bad would happen if he stopped. He jumped from cloud to cloud. A monster was chasing him. The cloud under him disintegrated and he fell to the cool ground. The monster stood right in front of him. 

"Shi... maru. Wa... up! C'mon, you... n't sleep through... ool!" the monster said in a familiar male voice. Shikamaru woke up.

* * *

(((reality))) 

Shikamaru woke up.

"Man, Shikamaru you can sleep through an earthquake," Kai (OC) said when Shikamaru first woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You're outside. You fell asleep before the bell rung and we didn't notice till class started. I had to come get you since I lost the bet."

"What a drag," Shikamaru said getting up. Kai got up and started walking.

"Hurry up! I don't wanna miss this."

"Miss what?"

"What happened that made me lose the bet." The two made it inside the school when they saw their friends with their ears to principal Jiraiya's door.

"'Sup guys," Shikamaru said.

"'Bout time you got here, lazy," Sasuke said.

"What's goin' on?"

"If you were their you would've seen that Naruto got into another fight," Neji said.

"Did he win?"

"It really wasn't a fight. He just knocked the guy out."

_flashback_

_The guys were in Asuma-sensei's homeroom class, who wasn't in their. Naturally, everyone was playing around. _

_"What's this?" a boy said while holding Naruto's frog wallet._

_"HEY THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" Naruto yelled._

_"Why don't you take it from me," the boy said smirking. Naruto was about to take it when Asuma walked in._

_"Settle down," he said in a loud voice that wasn't a yell. Everyone sat down quickly and shut up because they knew what Asuma would do to them if he had a bad mood. (AN if you're wondering, use your imagination)_

_"Okay, today you will learn-" Asuma started._

_"What happens to people who steal," Naruto said cutting off Asuma. He turned to the boy who had his wallet and punched him in the face. The impact of the punch made the boy do a back-flip out of his chair. Naruto walked to where the boy was._

_"Now give it back." The boy gave it back._

_"And that's what happen to people that steal," Naruto said before bowing. Neji, Sasuke, and Kai clapped, which made more people clap._

_END_

_

* * *

_

"I'M GONNA HAVE TO GIVE YOU A DETENTION!" they heard Jiraiya yell to Naruto. 

"So, what was the bet?" Shikamaru asked.

"I bet that Naruto would get into a fight in first period," Sasuke said.

"I said he would before school was over," Neji said.

"I said he wouldn't," Kai said.

"Shows how smart you are," Shikamaru said.

"You ungrateful asshole. That's how you say thank you to the person who woke you up?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake up."

"It wouldn't have been you if I didn't pay that kid to take Naruto's frog," Sasuke said laughing.

"YOU CHEATED ON THE BET!" Kai yelled.

"Yeah, but that money won't fix his broken nose."

"Last time I make a deal with you, Uchiha."

"Whatever, Jishuku."

"Don't ever say my last name again, unless you're challenging me," Kai said seriously glaring at Sasuke.

"Maybe I am," Sasuke said glaring back.

"Would you all go to class," Jiraiya said. They left with Naruto to go to Second Period... gym.

* * *

(((Gym))) 

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS LISTEN UP. WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME EXCITING, DANGEROUS FUN!" Anko yelled.

"We're gonna play one of my favorite games, Rocketball," Anko said pulling out a small ball.

"Don't you mean racquetball?" someone asked. Anko squeezed the ball and it grew to the size of a basketball.

"No, Rocketball. It's a game I made up. I'll explain in The Gym Room of Death."

"Why do you call it The Gym Room of Death?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, it's just a name." They went inside The Gym Room of Death, which was just a gym room the size of three gym rooms.

"Okay. All you have to do is be the last person standing. I'll throw and kick a bunch of these super fast bouncing balls. They ricochet so look out for them. The object of the game is to not get hit," Anko announced.

"Do your worst. This is gonna be a piece o' cake!" Naruto exclaimed. Anko immediately kicked one of the balls at Naruto and it hit him in the face.

"Ow ow ow ow OW! What're you crazy! That hurt!"

"That was a warm-up. Now we're playing for real!" Anko kicked a bunch of the balls everywhere and they bounced off the walls continuously. Everyone dodged like their lives depended on it. Many people were hit though.

"LOOK OUT NARUTO," Neji yelled as a ball came at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto turned around, grabbed a random girl, and used her as a human shield. Now the only people left were Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kai, girls named Hinata, Ino, Akira (OC), and Tenten. (AN Shikamaru was first out. He picked a ball up and tapped himself with it)

"YAY, THIS IS FUN!" Akira exclaimed.

"She's the perfect type for you, Naruto. Hyperactive," Kai said.

"Shut up, BELIEVE IT! And plus, she probably doesn't like ramen, and I can't have a girlfriend who's that crazy! Who doesn't like ramen?! It's addicting, BELIEVE IT!"

"Is believe it your catch phrase or something? You said it about three times in homeroom."

"Yeah, cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's the coolest!" Kai exclaimed sarcastically.

"I knew you'd think so!"

"You'll always be a knucklehead, huh?"

"Guys, get for real," Sasuke said coming over. "Those girls said that they'll be the last ones standing because of girl power or something."

"Never backing down from a challenge, eh Sasuke?" Neji said.

"Not on your life."

"Okay, the plan is to split up and intimidate each one of them. It'll make 'em get hit," Neji explained.

"YEAH! WE'RE DOING THIS FOR GUYS EVERYWHERE! FOR THE BOXER WEARERS WITH HAIRY LEGS, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed with a fist in the air. Sasuke bopped him on the head.

"Why the hell would you yell that? Now everyone's staring at us and think we're nuts!" Sasuke said.

"Let's get this over with," Kai said. They split up.

* * *

(((Naruto))) 

Naruto went over to the girl named Hinata.

"You must be getting tired," he said.

"No."

"Are you sure? I do this all the time, so I'm not tired. This is just a usual thing."

"Well, I can do this, too."

"I hope so. You wouldn't want to get hit by one of those, BELIEVE IT! No wait, that sentence doesn't deserve a believe it. That shit hurts"

"I believe it, but I'm careful, unlike you. You got hit before the game even started. " Ironically a ball hit her in the legs after she finished her sentence. She fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, which took his attention off of the game and he got hit on the side of the head. His sweat and some blood that came out of his nose splattered.

"Oh no, my beautiful face," Naruto said holding his face. He got on his knees and shook his fist at the gym teacher.

"DAMN YOU, ANKO!" Hinata giggled at him.

* * *

Neji went over to the girl named Tenten. 

"You girls are pathetic. Can't you see that your efforts are futile? We'll win," he said.

"Just keep telling yourself that. Women power conquers all!"

"Hn."

"That wanna be cool attitude will make you lose."

"Whatever you say," he said with his eyes closed. A ball came close to his face. At the last second he opened his eyes and moved his head out of the way. Tenten was so shocked she was staring and a ball hit her in the right in the face. Neji began walking away.

"I give you an 'A' for keeping your eye on the ball!" he laughed.

"Bastard," she mumbled.

* * *

Sasuke went over to Ino. (AN This doesn't mean there is any SasuIno thing. Shikamaru is already out) 

He just simply walked over not saying a word.

"Hey!" Ino said.

"..."

"You can say something ya know!"

"..." _'Okay, if he wants to give me the silent treatment, I'll do the same,'_ she thought.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! SAY SOMETHING!"

"... Look out behind you." A ball hit her in the lower back.

"Hn," he said before walking away.

* * *

Kai went over to the last girl, Akira. 

"Looks like you're the only one left," he said.

"Yep, but I don't get intimidated easily."

"We'll see about that!"

"We will!"

"I know. That's what I just said."

"That's what I just said to you."

"Okay, you're not making any sense!"

"I am making sense. You're not!"

"Do you always act this way?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"It's one or the other."

"Okay, one or the other."

"Whatever, psycho."

"Who are you calling a psycho?!"

"Okay, you're insane!" he said taking a step back. A ball came and almost hit her but she moved out of the way.

"You almost got me!"

"Almost?" he questioned as a lot of the balls came at them. He jumped in the air and did two front flips to dodge them. She managed to dodge them too, but the balls past them and hit the other guys.

"Good job!" he complimented.

"Yep, now the girls are going to win!" A ball suddenly came and hit her and then ricocheted hit Kai.

"YEAH, I WON!!!!!" Anko exclaimed.

"But you never said you were playing," said Naruto obliviously.

"I never said I wasn't!" Anko laughed. Kakashi, the security guard/Anko's boyfriend, walked in and hit her with a ball.

"Now I win. And you're out so we boys or boxer wearers with hairy legs win!" he said with a smirk behind his mask. (AN he wears one. It's his style)

"YEAH KAKASHI!!!" the boys started cheering.

"GOOD THING HE WAS LATE AGAIN!" a boy yelled. Then everyone went silent.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LATE!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi.

"Well, I went to the bank and it was held up and I was one of the hostages that helped take them down."

"THE BANKS DON'T OPEN TILL 11:00 AND IT'S ONLY 10:00!" Kai said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh got it. It was that new bank 'Not Fake Bank'," he said which made silence.

"Gotta go!" he left. The bell rang.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS ARE DISMISSED!"

* * *

Okay first chap! How was it?! Did it suck?! Was it great?! TELL ME! 

Oh and if you want a discription of the OC's just ask. I didn't want to put one cuz I hate having to memorize OC appearances. THAT IS ALL!... as much as you know! Scenario. I like that word, Scenario. It's funny, scenario.


	2. Lunch Wars!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. You know it, they know it, I know it. Who doesn't?

Second chap. Let's get started.

Thanks: unknown eric, unknown dia, shadow-dude445

Special thanks: September's Nobara/September's Wild Rose/September "Snow" Bara/September Snow Rose, you found my mistakes. I am ashamed that I made beginner mistakes though. Please tell me if I messed up on this chapter.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: KEEP IN MIND THAT I'M ONLY 12 YEARS OLD AND IN THE SIXTH GRADE. I MIGHT MAKE MISTAKES ON HOW A HIGH SCHOOL DAY GOES!**

* * *

It was finally time for lunch. The periods before lunch went by with a breeze. The boys were putting their things in their lockers which were conveniently next to each other. 

"Shikamaru, do you realize that you fell asleep in every single period so far?" Sasuke asked.

"If they stop being boring with those lectures, I'll stop sleeping," Shikamaru responded.

"That'll never happen," Kai said. They heard a grumbling noise.

"Sorry, I didn't eat breakfast. I overslept so I had to break fast," Naruto said.

"That was just lame, Naruto."

"Well I can't always be funny, but I can always win! The boys won in gym 'cause I was on the team!"

"Yeah, but getting that girl out made you get out, too, loser." Sasuke said.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, BASTARD!"

"Be quiet. Let's go to lunch," Neji said. Naruto looked across the hall and saw some people.

"Hey, look! Those are the girls we beat at gym! Let's go brag!" Naruto exclaimed. He started to walk over, but Sasuke grabbed his ear.

"We wasted too much time already."

"Wait a second," Neji said. He squinched his eyes to see better. "I'm going over there." He started walking. The other guys looked at Kai. He shrugged and followed. Neji was walking straight for Hinata. Tenten moved in his way.

"What do you want?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. She was still mad that Neji made her get hit in the face.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I want to talk to her," he said pointing to Hinata.

"Why?" Neji pushed her aside.

"Do you happen to be named Hinata Hyuga?"

"That's none of your business, bastard!" Tenten exclaimed getting back in front of Neji.

"It is my business and I would like it if you don't call me names."

"I don't know your name so as far as I'm concerned you're a bastard! Who the hell are you?!"

"Why should I honor someone like you with my name..." There was silence as Tenten glared at Neji. "...Or my presence?" Neji finished before walking away. Kai suddenly appeared behind Tenten. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think he likes you!" Kai said.

"And who're you?" Ino asked before Tenten.

"Oh, I'm the one who got your friend out in Rocketball," he said pointing to Akira.

"You didn't get me out. The way it happened made it look like _I_ got _you_ out," Akira said feeling proud of herself.

"But you lost first."

"Hmph."

"Anyway, the names Kai."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" she exclaimed. "What's your name?" she asked looking at Sasuke.

"Geez, another fangirl," he said with disgust before walking away.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Ino yelled.

"He called you a fangirl," Kai said.

"Well, tell your friend to watch his mouth!"

"Hmm... are you a fangirl?"

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"I SAID 'ARE YOU A FANGIRL'?"

"I HEARD YOU! NO, I'M NOT!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed out of the blue.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Ino yelled before storming off.

"...Umm, so what's you guys' names?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten."

"Akira."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Well the guys tha-what?! You said your last name is Hyuga?" Kai asked.

"Mhm."

"Are you related to Neji Hyuga?"

"I-I have a cousin named Neji. Do you know him?"

"He was the first one to walk away! You don't know how your cousin looks?!" Naruto blurted out.

"I haven't seen Neji in y-years."

"I don't see why you would want to see that jerk!" Tenten angrily half yelled.

"Keep it down," Shikamaru, who was quiet because he was asleep, said lazily.

"Go back to sleep you lazy jerk!" Tenten said back.

"I would if you shut that loud mouth of yours. You women are so troublesome."

"You got a problem against women?!" Akira asked loudly.

"Just you two and that other loudmouth woman that was stomping earlier." He pointed at Hinata. "She's okay." Akira opened her mouth to say something.

"Bye! We gotta go ta lunch!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Bye!" the girls said.

"Hn." Shikamaru followed Naruto.

"See ya!" Kai said before following Naruto.

* * *

Lunch... 

"Neji, I really think you should apologize to that girl Tenten," Shikamaru said.

"Why? She was out of line," Neji responded.

"Yeah, but I sensed death when you walked away."

"I'm number one. I can't be beaten by the likes of her. Her fighting style is probably a joke."

"She might get a hit on you."

"I'm too quick. I'll hit a girl if I have to."

"While we're on the subject of them, why didn't you tell us that that girl is your cousin?" Kai asked.

"You didn't ask," Neji said simply.

"Who's his cousin?" Sasuke asked.

"That girl that doesn't talk much."

The five of them were finally at the front of the line to get the school lunch.

"What the hell is this crap?!" Naruto asked loudly.

"It's... MOVING! THIS THING'S ALIVE!" Sasuke yelled. (AN which is unlike him) The hideous lunch lady beat the 'food' with a spoon.

"There, now eat it," she said.

"Why don't you eat it first?" Neji asked cooly.

"What're you crazy?! That stuff'll kill. Good luck though," she said.

"Sorry ugly old lady, but I'll have some ramen," Naruto said politely.

"We don't have any."

"Do you have anything edible?" Kai asked.

"Go sit down and eat." The guys took the mush to the lunch table. Neji stood up and started walking somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"To... apologize. Tenten is a friend of Hinata. She'll be around her a lot and I don't want to get into any of those females' shenanegans." He left.

* * *

Another group of teens... 

"I really hate those guys!" Kenji, the star quarterback of the high school football team, said.

"Yeah! That Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kai are jerks!" Ryo, the star wide reciever, agreed.

"We're the best football players and they get all the fangirls!" Ryu, the star halfback and Ryo's twin brother, said.

"I'm gonna teach them a lesson!" Kenji said.

"Yeah!" the other seven football players exclaimed.

* * *

Tenten... 

"So do you except my apology?" Neji asked Tenten.

"It's okay. I was just angry since you made the ball hit my face. I should really be the one apologizing," Tenten said with a smile.

"Bye, Tenten!" Neji left.

"Tenten got a boyfriend!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?! You were sitting here, nothing happened."

"It's obvious he likes you and you like him."

"What?!"

"You two would make perfect couple," Akira said.

"Stop guys!"

"Tenten Hyuga does sound cute," Hinata said.

"Not you too Hinata!"

"It does!" Ino agreed.

"Yup!" Akira agreed.

"Don't worry, Neji will take good care of you, future cousin," Hinata said with a smile while patting Tenten on the back. The girls laughed because of her comment and because Tenten was blushing.

* * *

The guys... 

"How'd it go, loverboy?" Shikamaru asked when Neji came back to the table.

"Loverboy?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you must've did something really, as the girls would say, romantic to make her blush like that. We can see it from way over here!"

"What can I say, being sexy is a blessing and a curse. It's a Hyuga trait. Too bad the Uchihas don't have it," Neji said with a smirk.

"What was that, Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Kai, Naruto, and Shikamaru burst into laughter. Suddenly, something bumped Kai on the back of the head and it made his face fall into the mush. The guys knew that something was going to happen. They hoped that what they thought would happen would. Kai slowly rose his face and when they saw it they knew that they would see some action. Kai was smiling a devilish smile under the mush that the lunch lady called food. Kai stood up and his smile went into a serious look. He knew what happened. Kenji purposely bumped him and his face fell into the food. He walked over to Kenji and tapped on his shoulder. Kenji looked over his shoulder to look at Kai face to face.

"Excuse me. Do you know who did this to my face?" Kai asked innocently.

"No, I wasn't looking. I didn't see," Kenji responded.

"You didn't see." Kai turned around and wiped some of the mush onto his hand and immediately turned back around and smacked Kenji across the face with the mush hand. The impact of the strike made Kenji's arm smack his tray into Ryo's upper body. The loud room suddenly went quiet. You could hear a pen drop.

"I hope you seen that." Ryo grabbed some of the mush and threw it at Kai. Kai ducked and it flew toward Neji who ducked and it hit the oblivious Tenten, who was getting up, in thee chest. Neji saw this and threw some mush at Ryo. It hit him in the face. Some boy just threw some at another boy for no reason yelling "FOOD FIGHT!" The guys flipped their table over for defense and Kai jumped behind it.

"Anyone got any ammo?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," the boys said. 10 seconds later the floor was covered in 'ammo'.

"Now we do, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed. The gang began throwing food everywhere, but the football team didn't want a food fight. They came out of nowhere and attacked the boys.

* * *

Naruto... 

Naruto tackled a football player into a table. He stood on top of it and four football players got on top of it. Naruto punched one in the stomach and moved out of the way just in time to dodge one trying to tackle him. Instead he tackled his partner. The other two ran at him at the same time. He tripped one of them and picked the other one up. He slammed him on the table hard. The table broke in half.

TOTAL

* * *

Sasuke... 

Sasuke punched one football player in the face and spun around to kick another in the stomach. The one he punched in the stomach fell to his knees. Sasuke ran up his face and double kicked another football player. He dodged and blocked punches from two more football players. One of them punched Sasuke in the face and Sasuke punched his partner in the chest. The one that punched Sasuke tried to punch him again but Sasuke dodged it and he ended up punching his partner. Sasuke tried to kick him in the face and succeeded.

KNOCK

* * *

Neji... 

Neji smacked away all the punches thrown at him. One football member tried to kick him. Neji caught his leg and threw him into another player. He turned around swiftly and caught another player who was trying to punch him by the wrist. Neji pulled him forward into a open palm hit to the chest. The last two tried to attack at the same time. Neji elbowed one to the throat making him choke. The other kicked at Neji. Neji dodged and threw a punch at him but slipped on some of the mush. The boy punched Neji in forehead and kicked him in the stomach. Neji fell backwards to catch his balance. He ran back at the boy and punched him in his nose. The player fell.

OUT

* * *

Shikamaru... 

Shikamaru was asleep behind the table.

* * *

"It seems like these guys keep coming," Sasuke said. 

"Seriously. I beat them back and beat them back but it seems as though there's end to it." Neji said.

"Are you gonna help, Kai?!" Naruto asked.

"No, you guys can handle it," Kai said wiping the mush from his face with a napkin. Five seconds later...

"I guess there is an end to it," Neji said when no more football members attacked. Food was still being thrown by the foodfighters.

"Where's Kenji, Ryo, and Ryu?" Kai asked. Everybody looked over at Kenji who was coming from the kitchen place. Everybody dropped their mush and gasped.

"HE'S GOT A KITCHEN UTENSIL!" Naruto shouted. Kenji had a spatula in his hand. Ryo came out with a big spoon in his hand.

"HE'S GOT ANOTHER KITCHEN UTENSIL!" Naruto shouted again. Ryu came out with a pot.

"THREE! THREE KITCHEN UTENSILS!" Naruto shouted.

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands," Sasuke said smirking.

"I got a fight on my hands," Kai corrected.

"You want them all?" Neji asked. Kai cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you wanna take all three of them," Sasuke said.

"Believe it."

"That's my catch phrase, jerk!" Naruto said.

Kai walked forward. Ryu tried to attack Kai with the pot. Kai simply moved to the side. Ryo hit Kai on the side of the arm with the wooden spoon. He then tried to hit Kai in the face with it. Kai caught it and threw it at Ryu. It hit him in the head. Kenji attacked Kai from behind with the spatula. Kai moved out of the way and ran at Ryo and kicked him in the chest with a quick straight kick.

"Supreme Soul Kick!" he said. Ryo slipped on the mush on the floor and with the impact of the kick he flew back into the wall. Ryu ran at Kai with the spoon in one hand and the pot in another. Kai punched him in the stomach at the same time that he hit Kai over the head with the spoon. Blood dripped down Kai's head. Ryu dropped his weapons and Kai picked them up. He put the pot on Ryu's head. Kenji ran up with his fist instead of the spatula. He threw the punch but Kai moved out of the way making Kenji skid his face and hit the pot on top of Ryu's head. Ryu fell on the ground, unconscious while Kenji held his knuckles in agony.

"Now it's my turn to go on the offensive," Kai said. He ran at Kenji. Kenji tried to punch him in the face but he ducked. He kicked Kenji under the chin.

"Rising Soul Kick!" Kenji fell on the ground. _'Now I'll finish him with the Diving Soul Kick,'_ Kai thought. Kai started running toward Kenji. The doors flew open with one of them hitting Ryo in the face.

"WHO STARTED THIS?!" Jiraiya yelled. Everyone pointed at Kenji, Ryo, Ryu, Sasuke, Kai, Neji, and Naruto.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Kenji stood up.

"You idiot! Now I'm gonna get suspended!" Kenji said loudly at Kai. Kenji raised his fist. Kai picked up some mush and threw it in Kenji's face then punched him in the face. Jiraiya was staring at him with rage.

"It was an accident! You saw him try to hit me!"

"MY OFFICE, NOW!!!" Kai looked over at his friends. They shrugged. He looked at all the teens. They just stared. He looked at the girls. He winked at them and then ran and jumped out the window.

"I'LL SEND YOU A CHECK FOR THE WINDOW!" he yelled. Everyone heard a thump. "I'M FINE!" Neji then ran and jumped out the same window.

"REMEMBER, WE BEAT YOU FOOTBALL PLAYERS!" he yelled. Naruto moved over to the window inch by inch.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, NARUTO?!" Jiraiya yelled. _'Idiot,'_ Sasuke thought. He ran and grabbed Naruto and jumped out the window.

"BELIEVE IT! MY GRAND FINALE!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru woke up from under the table.

"What happened, guys? Guys?" he asked.

* * *

**What do ya think? Sucked? Fair? Cool? Excellent? **

**I tried the physical entertainment thing. Did you like the fight scenes? How about the escape? Or the dancing pig? Was there a dancing pig? Maybe next chapter.**

**You did one R, so now do the other, plz.**

**Teen Craziness**


	3. 1 Team Name 2 Fruit or Vegie?

Disclaimer: Only 1 out of a quintillion of people own Naruto, and I'm not him.

Thanx: mangagakaz, Pokemon Freak 2006, Denvis001, kibagaaralover18, and shadow-dude445 for your reviews.

mangagakaz, I don't know if you got my reply so, yes this is high school.

I like pie, but this chapter has nothing to do with pie. Candy is tasty!

I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers and hitters who read the story.

* * *

Part 1: Team Name... 

"Next time, warn me before I jump out the second floor window, guys," Kai said.

"You said you were okay so we jumped too," Neji said rubbing his shoulder.

"We got bigger problems! What if the pervy principal call our parents?!" Naruto asked.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke told Naruto before smacking him twice.

"Okay, I'm alright."

"I'll tell you when you're alright," Sasuke said before smacking Naruto three more times. "You're fine now."

"Anyway, we're teenagers, Naruto and it's the end of the school year. Why would he call our parents?" Kai said.

"And Jiraiya's cool. He wouldn't do that," Neji pointed out.

"I'm sure when we come back to school tomorrow, he would've forgotten all about it," Sasuke said. (AN he's dead wrong!)

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's go to Neji's house," Kai said.

"Why my house?"

"Because my annoying older sister is visiting my house from college."

"She's real pretty! We should go to your house, Kai!" Naruto exclaimed. Kai started to choke him.

"Ahhhh! Okay, okay! I give!" Kai stopped.

"My father's not home so, that's a good idea," Neji said.

"Great! We're off to Neji's!"

* * *

On the way... 

"That fight got outta hand really quickly," Kai said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Naruto slammed a guy through a table!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That was nothin'! Neji knocked out a bunch of people!" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, but Kai beat up people with weapons!" Neji said.

"Where did you learn those attacks from anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"The soul attacks?" Kai asked.

"Yeah!"

"Last year, Gai taught 'em to me."

"Gai?" Everyone gasped.

"Yeah. On that day I went to the dojo early, he taught me three techniques: Supreme Soul Kick, Rising Soul Dragon, and Diving Soul Dragon."

"And you're just now showing us these techniques?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I was saving them for fighting one of you guys."

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Neji said. (AN can you actually call hn saying something?)

"Hmm. We need a team name guys!" Naruto exclaimed out of the blue.

"Team name?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah! I was thinking 'Ramen Lovers'!"

"No."

"How 'bout 'Naruto Champs'?"

"Hell no."

"What about 'Byakugan'?" Neji asked.

"Why Byakugan?" Kai asked.

"It makes us sound tough."

"I know 'Football Player Destroyers'!" Naruto exclaimed. Everybody laughed.

"How 'bout 'Soul Breakers'?" Kai asked.

"Maybe," Neji said.

"Got it. 'Sharingan Warriors'!" Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"'Cause it sounds sexy. Sharingan."

"What about Byakugan?"

"That doesn't sound attractive at all. That sounds like an ugly slob. Sharingan Warriors sounds tough and sexy."

"No it doesn't."

"Say Sharingan."

"Sharingan. That does sound sexy!" Neji said

"People will be expecting warriors though," Naruto pointed out.

"What about _'Sharingan Souls'_?" Kai asked.

"Perfect!" everyone said.

"It's decided then. We're the _Sharingan Souls..._!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone decided.

"...Who love ramen!" Naruto finished. Five seconds later, he had three anime lumps on his head.

* * *

Part 2: Fruit or Vegetable?... 

The guys were at Neji's mansion playing basketball indoors.

"Give me that damn ball, Sasuke!" Naruto demanded loudly.

"Here!" Sasuke threw the ball at Naruto and it hit him in the forehead and bounced back to Sasuke.

"THAT HURT, BASTARD!"

"Catch!" Sasuke threw the ball to his partner, Kai. Kai dribbled the ball as he ran closer to the hoop. Neji got in his way. Kai caught the ball.

"Watch this, Neji," Kai said, before passing the ball to Sasuke by throwing it through Neji's legs. Sasuke shot the ball from behind the three point line. It hit!

"We win again! 21 to 20!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Neji, let's play Ninja Slamball!" Naruto said.

"I was waiting for you to say that," Neji said with a smirk. He pressed a button on the wall and the basketball court flipped over. It revealed another basketball court but the floor was made out of a trampoline. (AN I got this idea from a show that used to come on called slamball)

"Now, let's play," Neji said spinning the basketball on his index finger. He passed the ball to Naruto, who bounced on the ground and slammed the ball into the hoop. Sasuke picked up the ball and threw it to Kai. Kai caught it and jumped to slam the ball in the hoop. Neji jumped in the air too and kicked Kai in the stomach. He then took the ball and passed it to Naruto. Naruto scored a dunk again.

"You guys can't beat us in this!" Naruto exclaimed. The four boys took their shirts off.

"Let's get serious now, Kai," Sasuke said.

"Right," Kai responded

* * *

The game was over and Naruto and Neji won 22-4. Now they were on the couch exhausted. 

"I'm gonna get some ramen, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll get some... Gatorade," Neji said tiredly. He and Naruto went into the kitchen. Naruto looked in all the cabinets.

"Where's your ramen, Neji?" he asked.

"There isn't any." Naruto started running in circles.

"AHHHHHH! THERE ISN'T ANY RAMEN! I'M RAMENLESS! RAMENLESS! WHAT AM I GONNA EAT?!"

"Why don't you get another food obsession? Something healthier, like fruit. Go eat an apple or an orange or a tomato," Sasuke said from the living room.

"Tomatoes are vegetables, not fruit," Kai said.

"No, they're fruit," Sasuke said.

"Vegetables!"

"Fruit!"

"Vegetables!"

"Fruit!"

"Vegetables!" Sasuke tackled Kai. They were rolling around the floor fighting.

"Tomatoes are fruit!" Sasuke said while choking Kai.

"I thought that tomatoes were both fruit and vegetables," Naruto said while walking into the living room. Sasuke and Kai stopped fighting each other and attacked Naruto.

"It can't be both, idiot! It's one or the other!" Kai and Sasuke said at the same time, while beating up Naruto

"Neji, HELP!" Naruto shouted. _'They're destroying my furniture,'_ Neji thought. He grabbed the Gatorade bottles and threw them into the living room through the window.(AN the kitchen and living room are connected. There's a window in the kitchen that lets you see into the living room.) The bottles hit the three boys on each of their heads.

"That's COLD!" Naruto exclaimed. He immediately grabbed his bottle and drank it quickly. "Ahhhh, refreshing!" The other three boys opened their and drank it normally. After they were done, Kai pulled out a grape sucker (his signature candy) and put it in his mouth, Neji pulled out some bubble gum (his signature candy) and started chewing on it, and Sasuke pulled out a fire ball (AN I think that's what that ball shaped candy that's hot is called. Oh and this is his signature candy.) and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, give me some candy!" Naruto said. He recieved three nos.

"C'mon, guys. We're all friends."

"You're the only one of us without a signature candy, Naruto. You should choose one," Sasuke said.

"I can't! The candies are all tasty! I can't choose. But if they made a ramen candy..." Naruto became lost in his imagination. He was litarally drooling over the thought of a ramen candy.

"Naruto, what about jellybeans?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah those taste great! Now my signature candies are jellybeans, oh and Skittles!"

"Who said anything about Skittles?" Neji asked.

"I couldn't choose between those two so I'll have both! Sooo... any of you guys are gonna come to the store with me to go get them?"

"I'll go, I need some air," Kai said.

"I better make sure you two don't get into trouble," Sasuke said.

"Well, I guess I'll come too," Neji decided.

"Let's mooooove out!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran to the door and it flew open and hit him. Naruto looked at who was at the door and his mouth went open. The other three guys saw who it was too and their mouths' went open too.

"Shi..." Sasuke started.

"Ka..." Neji continued.

"Ma..." Kai continued.

"Ru..." Naruto finished.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" they all yelled at once.

"It's not my fault. These troublesome women followed me. They were so bothersome," Shikamaru said.

"I have a right to be here, and I invited these _'troublesome women'_," Hinata said, trying to make herself sound like Shikamaru.

"Technically Hinata, you don't live here. So why did you come?" Neji asked.

"I just wanted to spend a day with my cousin."

"And you had to bring your friends?"

"Do you have a problem with them, Ne-ji?" Hinata said, breaking Neji's name into syllables.

"Well, yes. I do have a problem with them."

"Too bad. They're staying."

"Well then, my friends are staying also, Hi-na-ta."

"Why are you putting us in this?" Naruto asked.

"Just go get your Skittles."

"Why Skittles?" the girls asked.

"Naruto wants to 'taste the rainbow'," Kai told them. Everyone laughed.

"Hahaha- wait... I don't think that's funny!" Naruto half-yelled after realizing he laughed too.

"Are you gonna go to the store or not?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm NOT!"

"Well sit down, loser!"

"Whatever, ass," Naruto mumbled.

"Now that you've welcomed us, I would like it if you guys put your shirts on," Ino said.

"Nah, it's too hot," Kai said, pulling his sucker out of his mouth briefly. The other guys agreed.

"That was not an option," Ino said seriously. The guys saw Ino's seriousness and did as they were told.

"Now can someone tell me why this one has an attitude?" Neji said, pointing at Akira.

"She's mad at you guys for beating up the football team. And she's really mad at Kai," Tenten told them.

"What did I do?" Kai asked.

"You beat the hell outta her boyfriend, Kenji." Tenten laughed.

"That kinda didn't make sense to me. We're just a couple o' normal guys that just go to school and leave, and we wiped out an entire football team. Doesn't the football team supposed to be the strong ones?"

"We're not just a couple o' guys. We're the _'Sharingan Souls'_, BELIEVE IT!"

"_'Sharingan Souls'_?" the girls questioned.

"That's our team name," Neji said.

"That sounds cool. Can we be a part of your team?" Tenten asked.

"You have to pass two tests. You already passed one though," Neji said with a very slight blush on his face. The boys smirked. (AN try and guess what the test she passed is. Answe is in part one. If you give up, I'll tell you later.)

"What're the tests?"

"We can't tell you until you've passed them."

"How will I know what to do?"

"Just be yourself. You might pass it," Neji said while walking to the couch. Everyone went and sat on a chair or the couch. Shikamaru sat in a chair that laid back and had a foot rest. Ino, Naruto, Kai, Neji, and Sasuke all sat on the couch. Naruto and Kai were sitting upside down while Sasuke was laying down with a pillow under his face. Ino was just sitting there casually. Akira was sitting in a rocking chair that seemed too comfortable because of how soft it was. Hinata and Tenten both laid on the other couch. The room was silent, accept for the plasma screen T.V. (AN they took their shoes off)

"What's an avocado then?" Naruto asked.

"That's a vegetable, of course," Sasuke said.

"I think it's a fruit."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Sasuke on this one, Naruto," Kai said.

"I still think it's a fruit."

"It's a vegetable," Kai and Sasuke said at the same time.

"FRUIT!"

"VEGETABLE!'

"FRUIT!" Kai flipped from upside down as Sasuke attacked Naruto. Sasuke held Naruto's arms behind his back as Kai punched him. Naruto struggled to fight back.

"The avocado is a fruit," Shikamaru stated.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!" Kai yelled.

"No, I'm okay." _'This noise is such a drag. I can't fall asleep.'_

_

* * *

_I'm finally done! Hope you guys liked this. I left you guys with a few questions, but that just adds to the excitement.

Who will win the fight?

Will Shikamaru help Naruto?

Will Akira stay mad at Kai?

Will Hinata and her friends leave?

Will Naruto ever taste the rainbow?

Wait and see. Read and Review please.

Teen Craziness!


	4. Beginning of a safe friendship, NOT

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I didn't own Naruto. Long story short, I still don't.

Thanx: Pokemon Freak 2006, shadow-dude445, N.C.S., SadowKitty, ILUVMYNEJIKUN, and last but surely not least Izumae. I'm glad so many people enjoy reading this story!

No one (that I know of) guessed what test Neji said Tenten passed. I'll explain: Their team name was Sharingan Souls. Sharingan was for being sexy and Souls was for being tough. You have to be both to be apart of the team. Which one do you think would make Neji or anyone blush?

answer: Sexy! Tenten has Sharingan so far.

Enjoy this chap...

* * *

The three were finally done fighting. They were sitting back at their spots watching the News.- 

"We're here at 'Not Fake Bank' where a local school security guard saved everyone in it from the ruthless thieves! Here he is now," the female news reporter said.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake. The whole thief thing was pretty simple. I just took one's gun and kicked the other thief's gun out of his hand. Other people inside the bank held one of the thieves down while I held the other," Kakashi said behind his mask.

"How did you come up with the courage to do something so extreme?"

"Well... I just thought 'if I failed all I would lose is my life'...," Kakashi shrugged, "...And if I did that, my girlfriend, Anko, would kill me. Hi Anko!" Kakashi waved into the camera.

"One more question: What's with the mask? It could make people think you were the thief," the reporter laughed.

"Oh, you like it? Wait, I shouldn't've said that. Anko I'm not flirting with her if that's what you're thinking. Anyway, it's kind of my style. I don't let just anyone see my handsome face. Anko might see it sooner or later. One more thing, if you're watching this you'd know why I'm going to be late, students at Hokage High. See? I won't be lying."

"Back to you, Ebisu."-

"Wow, Kakashi wasn't lying. He actually had a reason for being late," Sasuke said.

"What about all the other times he was late?" Ino asked.

"We'll never know," Neji said.

"So, the school is called Hokage High, huh?" Naruto said.

"Idiot, you didn't know the name of the school you've been going to for a whole year?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, but it's a good school for me to be going to since I'm gonna be the fifth hokage!"

"You really think that you can follow in the footsteps of your father?"

"Don't compare me to him! I'LL BE A BETTER HOKAGE THAN HE'LL EVER BE IN A JILLION LIFE TIMES!" Naruto yelled/exclaimed.

"Jillion isn't a number, idiot. You don't have the brains to be hokage."

"Well, I will. Then I'll have the brains, the muscle, and the good looks of a hokage!"

"...You're a strange little kid," Ino said.

"And you have a big mouth!"

"YOU LITTLE-" Ino was started yelling, but the rest couldn't be heard because Neji turned the volume on the T.V. at max. After about 12 minutes, she was through and Neji turned the T.V. back down.

"Hey, Hinata!" Tenten called to her friend.

"Hm?" Hinata answered.

"We should watch a movie!"

"I-I don't know. What movie did you have in mind?"

"A good movie. Something with action, humor, and senseless violence! Tell Neji to turn it to something like that. I'm sick of learning current events!"

"Alright, I'll ask him." Hinata walked over to Neji. They exchanged words and Hinata came back to Tenten.

"He said 'if you want to watch something like that, watch it at your own house'," Hinata said and then stuck her tongue out at Tenten. 'That Neji! I'm gonna get him good,' Tenten thought and then a devilish smile came across her face.

"Hinata, follow me." Hinata followed Tenten to her bookbag. Tenten pulled something out and held it behind her back.

"Distract Neji for me," she told Hinata. Hinata went behind the couch and covered Neji's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," she said. Neji put his hands behind his head. Tenten then tied Neji's hands together with some rope.

"Hey, what the hell're you doing?!" Neji demanded. Tenten then threw some rope to Ino, Hinata, and Akira. Akira tied up Naruto's arms and legs, Ino tied up Kai's arms and legs, and Hinata tied up Sasuke's arms and legs.

"What about him?" Hinata asked Tenten while pointing at Shikamaru, who was waking up. He had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at all of his friends tied up on the floor.

"RUN, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled. Tenten finished tying up Neji's legs.

"I'm out of rope..." Tenten said. Shikamaru let go of the held breath he didn't even know he was holding. "...But these'll work!" Tenten said pulling out some handcuffs.

"Screw this," Shikamaru said before flipping out of his chair. He ended up with his back on the wall and surrounded by girls.

"Hold him for me," Tenten said. Shikamaru pushed one of the girls out of his way and tried to untie Sasuke. He was too slow and Ino tackled him. She held him on the floor.

"Hey, you're pretty cute," Shikamaru said to Ino.

"You really think so?" Ino asked with a blush. Shikamaru immediately threw Ino off of him and ran.

"You really shouldn't drop your guard," he said while running.

"NICE ONE, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled. Four minutes had passed andthe girls still couldn't catch him. Now all the girls were getting tired. Shikamaru was trying to untie Sasuke again. He looked to his left and saw Tenten standing right there.

"Okay, I give up. You girls are such a pain," Shikamaru said.

"WHAT THE HECK?! YOU JUST GONNA GIVE UP?! SASUKE'S ALMOST UNTIED AND YOU QUIT?! IF I WASN'T TIED UP, I'D KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto yelled. Ino slapped Naruto to shut him up. Then she slapped him again for fun. Tenten handcuffed Shikamaru's arms together and his legs together.

"Now let's have some fun with them!" Akira said with a devilish smile.

"What're you gonna do; put makeup on us?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. That's too obvious." (AN most fanfics I read put makeup on the boys. I'm not doing it.)

"I know! Let's cut their hair," Ino decided.

"Trust me, you don't wanna do that. Neji and Kai are in love with their long hair and if you cut one string of their hair, they'll kill you," Shikamaru stated.

"It's true about Neji, but I... I don't know about Kai," Hinata told her friends.

"Better not risk it," Tenten said.

"So what should we do?" Hinata asked.

"We could make them watch a girly movie," Akira suggested.

"Or we could make them listen to a girly song," Ino suggested.

"Rugby! We can play rugby!" Naruto exclaimed, recieving a no.

"Do something already! It's impolite to make your captives wait. They get bored," Kai said.

"Okay, we'll do the movie and then the song. And we're gonna make you listen to the song 15 times so you can learn the words, and then we're gonna make you sing it while we tape you guys," Tenten stated.

"That has to be the most evil thing I've ever heard," Neji said emotionless.

"You women are witches," Sasuke said emotionless.

"And you men are weaklings. Hinata, let's watch the movie," Tenten said.

"Okay, but I don't think it's that girly," Hinata said as she went to get the movie out of her backpack. She finally came back with it after two minutes.

"You keep dvds with you?" Naruto asked. _'What a weirdo!'_ he thought.

"I-I knew my friends were sleeping over s-so I brought a movie if we got bored." _'Oops. I guess she isn't a weirdo.'_

"Okay, let's start the movie!" Naruto exclaimed while Hinata put in the dvd and Tenten turned out the lights.

"Imagine me, Neji, and Kai hitting you on the head, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"I can't, I get distracted easily. I can't keep my mind on one thing for too- WHOA what a punch!"

* * *

After the movie... 

"Whoa, that wasn't a chick flick at all!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It was the perfect movie! It had action, adventure, horror, humor, and romance!" Sasuke said with a shocked expression on his face.

"I liked the part at the beginning when he got punched in the eye! And I can't believe she actually died at the end," Kai said.

"That was an unexpected twist," Shikamaru said.

"Another one is that you actually made it through an entire movie. Usually you'd fall asleep on it."

"Do you have the second one in the series, Hinata?" Neji asked eagerly.

"No, but we can watch the alternate ending where she doesn't die," Hinata suggested.

"No, that was one of the main parts that made it good," Kai said. Tenten turned the lights back on.

"Well, it's time for the song Ino," Tenten said.

"No way!" the boys said.

"You're going to listen to this song."

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Naruto said. Ino walked over to the stereo with the CD. The boys saw that the cover was pink with hearts on it that was a different shade of pink.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" Ino asked no one. The other girls walked over.

"What's with all these buttons?" Akira asked.

"You supposed to press that one," Tenten said.

"How do you work this, Hinata?" Akira asked.

"I don't know. I always listen to my Ipod or Mp3. Hanabi's the one that loves playing the stereo instead of her Ipod," Hinata responded.

"Why do your family buy these expensive stereos that can do so many things," Ino asked.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile...

The boys did not want to listen to whatever was on this CD.

_'Forget this! It's time,'_ Sasuke thought. He looked over at Kai who looked back. Sasuke smirked and nodded. Kai passed the signal to Neji who passed it to Shikamaru. Kai had finished his sucker and still had the stick in his mouth. He spit the stick into his hand and used it to push the rope up off of his wrist. He then slipped his hands out of the rope and untied his legs quietly. Shikamaru had already escaped from his handcuffs and was untying Naruto with one hand and had his other hand covering Naruto's mouth. Neji had managed to pull his pocket knife out of his back pocket and cut the ropes off of him. Sasuke saw that all of his friends had escaped. Now he had to. He pulled a match out of his back pocket and struck it. He then set the rope tying him up on fire. He then untied his legs.

"Now press play and we're done!" Akira exclaimed since they finally figured out how to work the stereo after 13 minutes. Tenten then turned around since she smelled smoke.

"How did you escape?" she asked which made her friends turn around.

"I... used my skills," Kai said with a smirk.

"I cut it with my pocket knife," Neji said simply.

"YOU CARRY A POCKET KNIFE?!" Hinata yelled. That outburst made everyone surprised but no one said anything because they weren't sure how she'd react.

"Doesn't everyone?" Neji answered her question with a question.

"He means that he never used it on a person," Kai said. The girls sighed. "Except on that one guy who bumped into Neji on mistake, and that other guy who was just smiling when he walked and Neji was having a bad day," he joked.

"Yeah I remember that guy. I think his name was David or John," Naruto said.

"No his name was Josh," Neji said. "I called him Jolly Josh since he was always in a good mood." Now the girls were a little scared out of their minds. Just a little... out of their minds.

"Anyway, I felt the texture of the handcuffs and could fill how to open it. Just to let you in on a secret, I'm a genius so I can do these things," Shikamaru said.

"I set mine on fire," Sasuke said.

"You carry matches with you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, he's a pyromaniac," Naruto said chuckling.

"Just because I have an irresistable impulse to start fires doesn't mean that I'm a pyromaniac," Sasuke defended himself.

"Technically it does since that's the exact meaning of pyromaniac and you have pyromania. And to add on to this, your first words as a baby were fire, flame, and burn. And your first sentence was 'Burn baby, burn'," Naruto said. Sasuke was about to hit Naruto on the head but Shikamaru, Neji, and Kai caught his arm.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but Naruto actually proved you wrong and said something smart so he gets to hit you," Neji said. Naruto then bopped Sasuke on the head twice. Sasuke held his head in agony.

"Ow. Is that what I've been doing to you? Wow, that hurts."

"That's it, I'm leaving," Kai said. He started walking toward the door.

"You're just gonna leave? What about the whole tying you up thing," Akira asked.

"Well... I guess you can call that payback for fighting your boyfriend. I can understand you being mad. Any girl would if they find out that their boyfriend's a wimp, but maybe that made your anger pass." He started to turn the door knob.

"It halfway passed. The other half'll go away if you guys will fight us," Akira said with a grin across her face. The room was silent for five seconds and then the boys broke into laughter.

"Hahaha... you haha wanna fight hahahahah us?" Naruto said between laughs.

"Hahahahaha even I find that amusing," Neji managed to say.

"Hahahaha... the funniest thing about it is haha she's serious," Sasuke said.

"It'll be really funny when we girls wipe the floor with you!" Tenten said seriously.

"Oooo aggressive," Sasuke said making everyone laugh harder.

"Oh no! They're gonna take us down," Shikamaru said while rolling on the floor laughing with Naruto. Seeing the anger in each of the girls' eyes just made it funnier.

"Watch out! They're gonna activate their girl powers," Kai said laughing. They laughed even harder. They had tears of laughter.

"We're... gonna... laugh... to death," Naruto said while laughing and trying to get air between words.

"Quick... think of something... unfunny!" Sasuke said laughing.

"Think hahaha of yourself getting... stabbed hahaahhahahahahahahhahahhahaha!" Naruto said before laughing even harder. Neji, Kai, Shikamaru, and Sasuke had stopped laughing.

"Why are you laughing harder?" Hinata asked.

"I thought of hahahahaha... Sasuke getting stabbed instead!"

"TAKE THAT, ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stopped laughing.

"Lemme guess, you thought of yourself hurting Itachi," Naruto said.

"Yeah it was soothing, idiot."

"Why do you and your brother have this rivalry again?"

"I must defeat Itachi, because he owes me 70 ryo and everytime I try to get it he just pushes me aside. Having an older brother is such a... a..." Sasuke started.

"Drag?" Shikamaru suggested.

"...Pain."

"So, are you gonna fight or are you a bunch of wusses?" Tenten asked.

"Since you really want to do this... I guess we'll spar," Neji said with a sigh. "But don't cry if you get hurt."

"We won't," they all said.

"Alright, follow me." _'What am I getting myself into?'_ Neji asked himself.

"Time for the girl powers to activate, jerks," Tenten said.

* * *

Next chapter will have the fight. If I offended any female that read this story, I am sorry. Please keep reading... even though this chapter was worse than the last three. Even I know it. Now it's time for the end of the chapter questions! 

Why did Tenten have the last word of this chap? Did Neji really use the knife on Jolly Josh? Who will win? Seriously, who will win? I don't even know. Review on what you think. GIRLS or BOYS

TTFN


	5. Sleepless Night Equals Tired Day

Disclaimer:

Me: Guys you'll never believe it!

Sasuke: What?

Me: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Naruto: REALLY?

Me: Yep.

Naruto: Well then who owns me?

Me: Not me!

end disclaimer.

Thanks to all my reviewers! You are LittleFoxCub, love comes and goes, SadowKitty, Pokemon Freak 2006, Hornless Devil Wingless Angel, Confuto Romanorum Imperator, unknown hithere, and unknown hithere again

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Neji?" Tenten asked Neji for the twelvth time. 

"It's just a scratch. I'm alright," Neji responded.

"You guys really suck. I can't believe we actually lost," Sasuke said.

"Hey, I won my match and Shikamaru won his. It's these other guys," Kai said. The boys had lost to the girls. Neji was defeated by Tenten because he was destracted. Kai beat Akira by trippimg her. Naruto lost to Hinata because it didn't feel right to him to fight a girl. Shikamaru beat Ino. It was a draw and everyone wanted a winner so they had to deal with it the smartest way they could think of... rock, paper, scissors. Naruto lost to Hinata. Kai lost Akira. Tenten lost to Neji. Shikamaru didn't want to play so the boys had to forfeit.

"Defeat isn't so funny now, is it?" Akira laughed.

"I would've defeated Tenten in our sparring match if Naruto wouldn't have distracted me," Neji said.

"I said sorry, now GET OVER IT! I told you to watch out for your left instead of watch out for her left, and then you get the daylights knocked outta you," Naruto said annoyed.

"And Shikamaru would've beaten Ino in the tie breaker game if he didn't give up," Sasuke pointed out.

"I was just running around a little while ago, I was tired and didn't want to play rock, paper, scissors. And if you're making such a big deal out of it, why didn't you take my match after I forfeited?" Shikamaru asked.

"I really didn't think about. If I did we would've had another draw."

"Well, I think we should have a meeting guys," Neji said starting to walk somewhere. "And don't follow us girls." The boys followed him. One minute had passed and the boys were right outside of Neji's room.

"Hey let's follow them!" Tenten said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!" Neji yelled.

"Wow, he really has sensitive hearing," Tenten whispered to her friends who giggled.

"Actually, I planted a bug on you. I can hear every sound you make," Neji said. Tenten destroyed the bug.

"Now let's follow them," Tenten said.

"But he'll be expecting us to do that," Ino said.

"Actually he won't because this is a known unknown."

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"There are known knowns, unknown unknowns, and known unknowns. A known known is something you positively know, an unkown unknown is something you positively don't know, and a known unknown is something you know but don't know just like this situation. He knows we would've done it so he'd think we won't do it because it's obvious that we would. It's reverse reverse reverse psychology!"

"That made no sense whatsoever. I didn't understand any of that," Ino said.

"Are you kidding? That made perfect sense! I get what she's saying," Akira said.

"M-maybe we shouldn't follow them. They probably have a reverse reverse reverse reverse psychology planned out for us," Hinata said.

"I didn't think of that," Tenten said. "Okay we won't do it."

* * *

Boys... 

The boys walked into Neji's room. Once inside, Neji walked to a door a pressed in some buttons on the door after telling his friends not to look. After he was done putting in his password, the machine on his door then said 'Access Granted'. Everyone walked in.

"What is this room?" Shikamaru asked.

"My meditating room. I never let anyone into this place. This is where I come to think. No sound can enter or exit this room," Neji said.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Sasuke asked trying to get to the point.

* * *

Later... 

"Oh... I get it now! Unknowned unknowned things are things that..." Ino started.

"Hi, guys! I mean uh... girls," Naruto said walking back into he room.

"I really didn't think that you'd still be here," Neji said emotionless.

"I told you that they were sleeping over," Hinata said.

"I guess I wasn't listening."

"Anyway, we decided! You're all now members of the Sharingan Souls!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Yay!" All the girls except Akira cheered.

"That's it. Just like that we're part of the group," she said.

"Well yeah. You proved you are pretty tough by beating them," Sasuke said.

"There's no secret handshake or password or anything? No team jackets or bookbags? No offense but that is pretty lame!"

"Hey, we just made the damn team today. Don't expect us to make everything in just a few measily hours," Kai said.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"Well anyway, it's getting kinda late. I'm gonna go home and get whatever amount of sleep I can get in before school," Shikamaru said. Kai looked at his watch.

"Actually Shikamaru, it's getting kinda early," Kai said. He was right. It just turned 2:39 A.M.

"Well, we all should get going!" Naruto said. "G'night everybody!" Naruto waved before walking out of the mansion with the rest of the guys.

"Good night!" the girls said back. The other guys just waved.

"Hey, where're you going N-neji?" Hinata asked Neji who was halfway out the door.

"I just thought that since you were sleeping at my house that I would sleep at yours," he said innocently. _'God, I do not wanna be around these females all night long,'_ he thought.

"But I thought th-that you'd stay and have some fun with us," Hinata said even more innocently. She looked like a little child trying to do something against the rules but gets caught and pouts. Just the thought of that made Neji sigh.

"Okay." He had given in. _'I cannot have children. I'll cave in too quickly unless I glare at them.' _

* * *

The next day... 

Sasuke and Kai just walked into the school 5 minutes late so they had to quickly get their stuff before...

RIIIIIING!!!!!

"Damn the bell already," Sasuke cursed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have spent all morning on these shirts," Kai said.

"We had to make the Sharingan Soul clothing line look cool. It was most definitely worth it."

"Yeah." Now they were running. After a while they came to a complete stop because something was in their way.

"Hey, we owe you bastards for yesterday!" Kenji said cracking his knuckles.

"Well, if it isn't Ryu, Ryo, and Kenji," Kai said tiredly.

"You'd better choose your last words wisely, jerk!"

"Sometimes I do wonder what my last words will be. It's a good thing I have decades to think about it."

"You think that! WELL YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN'!" Kenji yelled. He threw a fist at Kai who just simply caught his arm and twisted it behind Kenji's back.

"That hurts let go!" Kenji screeched. Ryu and Ryo started running to help their friend, but Sasuke stepped in front of them.

"I know you two don't wanna fight me, so step back," Sasuke warned them. They obeyed.

"You're gonna break it!" Kenji screamed. Kai just yawned. He then threw Kenji to the floor.

"You're lucky I'm friends with your girlfriend. 'Cause if I wasn't I would've done a lot worse than that," Kai said.

"You done yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Kai said. They started walking again. Sasuke patted on Ryu and Ryo's shoulders when he walked between them and let out a 'hn'.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kai Jishuku, Neji Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki report to the main office immediately!" Jiraiya said over the intercom.

"No windows to jump out of now," Sasuke said and smirked. They then walked to the office.

* * *

Jiraiya's office... 

"I guess you all know why you're here," Jiraiya said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah... so what're you gonna do? Suspend us? Expel us? Ban us from the school?" Kai asked putting a strawberry sucker in his mouth.

"No, no. Instead I want you to do something. All of the members of the Sharingan Souls, excluding the girls if any of course, will take part in the last two football games of this year!"

"..." The room went silent.

"How did you know that we were the Sharingan Souls?" Sasuke asked.

"You and Kai are wearing shirts that say Sharingan Souls and you're always with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji," Jiraiya said.

"Hey, I haven't even noticed your shirts before! When do I get mine?" Naruto asked staring at the shirt. It was a black t-shirt that had the word Sharingan at the chest section of it, a picture of a white flame with a red eye that had shuriken in it (it's Kakashi's version of the Mangekyou Sharingan) at the middle region, and had the word Souls at the stomach section of the shirt. Each letter had red flames coming out of the top of them.

"Can you guys give me an answer?" Jiraiya asked.

"Okay... the answer is no," Neji said.

"No," Sasuke said.

"No," Kai said.

"Nope," Naruto said.

"C'mon guys. Think about the ladies you can get as jocks. Cheerleaders!" Jiraiya said.

'Bothersome...' Kai thought.

_'...Annoying...'_ Sasuke continued the thought.

_'...Obsessive girls...'_ Neji continued the thought.

_'...that are hot!'_ Naruto finished the thought.

"No," they all said at once.

"Okay... I'll just ban you from the school then," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Ah touche, Pervy Principal." Neji said. 'He is gonna pay for this,' the fifteen year olds all thought at once.

"Stay after school for practice. You're dismissed." The boys left out of the office to see a tired Shikamaru standing there.

"Why aren't you in class, Shikamaru," Sasuke asked.

"Apparently, Asuma's sick today and on short notice they had Kakashi substitute. With him being on the news yesterday all these fangirls are acting like he's a celebrity and trying to get his autograph. They're loud and keep screaming," he told them.

"I don't need to hear all of that. I didn't get enough sleep this morning."

"Enough sleep? I didn't get any sleep. I walked inside the front door right into a fist from my dad. He's still trying to make sure I'm ready for anything. Ever since I started going to that dojo in South Konoha. To make matters worse, my sister gave me a lecture about coming home late and not calling in. When I walked inside my room my alarm clock went off so I had to get ready for school," Kai said before yawning.

"That's nothing. I was up all morning with the girls while they talked about boys, boy bands, makeup, boys again, which boys had the best butt, which boy was the best kisser, which boy had the best smile, which boy was the biggest flirt, and then they made me play truth or dare with them, and then they did the worst thing of all," Neji said annoyed at the memories.

"What?" the other guys asked.

"They made me listen to them when they talked about..."

"About what?"

"...About l-l-l..."

"WHAT ALREADY?!" Naruto yelled.

"...Life. They asked me all types of questions about my love life," Neji said.

"I'm happy I'm not you," Shikamaru said.

"Well, I was so tired when I got home that I couldn't think straight. I wandered around my house for two hours looking for my room. When I finally thought I found it, I was back at the living room. I just slept on the couch, which was really comfortable," Naruto said.

"Neji still had the worst night," Shikamaru said.

RIIING

"Well, it's time for gym," Sasuke said. _'I wonder what crazy thing she'll make us do today,'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Once again I left you wondering. Sorry it's short. Time for my end of the chap questions... 

What'll happen at gym?

Why were the girls so cruel to Neji?

Why wasn't Kakashi in this chapter?

What really happened to Asuma?

"Good thing I called in sick today!" Asuma exclaimed while at a club dancing with two women while smoking a cigarette.

Well scratch that last question.

Hope you enjoyed this chap! Excuse me while I go into a sugar rush and dance to this song.


	6. Anko's Crazy Events!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own Naruto every chapter?

Finally! It's time for the sixth chapter! Let's begin!

* * *

The five teenagers were walking to the P.E. room. 

"So, what happened with the sleepover, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I just learned too much about them for just a few hours. Did you know that all of them have been friends since seventh grade? And that Tenten took women's kickboxing lessons? And that Akira has been dating Kenji for six months but they never kissed? And that Ino never cut her hair? And that Tenten collects weapons and loves sharp objects? And that Akira and Hinata are both afraid of heights? And that the handcuffs they put on Shikamaru were actually fake? And that the capital of Georgia is Atlanta?" Neji asked.

"What did the last question have to do with them?" Shikamaru asked.

"And what is Georgia?" Naruto asked.

"Some state in America," Neji simply answered.

"What do you think Anko-sensei will make us do today?" Sasuke asked as all of them approached the gym room.

"She'll probably make us dodge butcher knives," Kai answered.

"Nothing she does is legal," Naruto said.

"Everyone's families shouldn't have signed those release forms at the beginning of the year," Shikamaru said as he opened the two gym room doors. He then saw the unexpected.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?!!" Naruto yelled and then he heard what he said three times from the echo the empty gym room made.

"Let's try the Gym Room of Death," Shikamaru said. They walked in there and saw another empty room.

"How 'bout the fields?" Now they walked outside the school and then walked behind it and saw the entire student body in a huge crowd. With a sigh they forced themselves through everybody and made it to the middle.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Anko yelled. The crowd grew silent.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE OPENING OF... GYM DAY!!!" Silence...

"What's that?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"WE'LL BE HAVING GYM ALL DAY!! IT'LL BE A SERIES OF ROPE CLIMBING, TRACK, SOCCER, ETC.! AND AT THE END WE WILL HAVE AN OBSTACLE COURSE!!! AND TODAY IS WORTH 80 OF YOUR GRADE!! DOESN'T THAT SOUND LIKE FUN?!" Anko yelled excitedly.

"No, not really. It sounds tiring," a bunch of people said not including Shikamaru. (A/N Can you imagine?)

"And we'll have two breaks," Anko said with a sigh.

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"AND SINCE I'M OBLIGATED BY KONOHA TO TEACH ALL OF YOU SOMETHING TODAY, NO IN SPANISH IS NO!"

"But we already knew that," Naruto said.

"WELL IF ANY MEN IN BLACK SUITS OR GREEN VESTS ASKS, YOU JUST LEARNED IT! LET'S BEGIN!"

* * *

First... Rope Climbing... 

Everyone was finished climbing the 50 foot rope except for Shikamaru who was halfway through it.

"Hurry the hell up, Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

"Have patience. Geez, you sound like a woman," Shikamaru said.

"This'll speed him up!" Anko exclaimed with a lighter in her hand. She lit the bottom of the rope on fire and the flame was rising up the rope. It almost caught Shikamaru but he finally noticed it and started climbing as fast as he could and faster. (A/N Makes no sense, I know) When he finally reached the top, he noticed that he couldn't climb back down so he let go of the rope and fell all the way down... on Naruto.

"I would've died! Good thing I landed on this nice and soft Naruto," Shikamaru said. Kai chuckled. Neji just stared. Sasuke was staring at the fire as if in a trance.

"Get... the hell... off... me," Naruto said, unable to yell.

* * *

Second... Soccer... 

It was the last minute of the soccer game. Naruto was goalie on his team that had Kai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Akira, Hinata, and some other boys and girls on it. Neji was on the other team with Tenten, Ino, and some other girls and boys. The score was 5-5. Neji and Tenten were the only ones that scored the points on their team. Tenten scored 3 and Neji scored 2. Tenten had the ball and with swift movements she made it past her enemies. She then kicked the ball towards the goal. Naruto instantly caught it and dropkicked (1) it. It went to Akira and she kicked it to Shikamaru who kicked it in the air.

"Move Kai! I got this!" Sasuke said running toward the decending ball.

"You're in the way, Sasuke!" Kai said also running towards the ball. They both jumped in the air when close enough and kicked the ball as hard as they could, splitting the ball in half. Both halves blasted the goalie in the chest making him fly back and land on the grass while the halves ricocheted and hit Hinata in the chest. She also fell on the ground and the ball halves flew in goal net.

"Oh my God we win," Naruto said shocked. He ran over to Hinata pushing his way through the crowd. He made his way to Hinata and picked her up on his shoulders.

"Yay! Hinata you won us the game!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed. Before she knew it she was being thrown in the air by her team members.

"Heh. Hot-blooded fools. It was just a matter of being in the right place at the right time," Neji said in a distance.

"Yeah, but she did win," Tenten said. _'True'_ Neji thought.

* * *

Third... Lacrosse... 

Everyone was playing lacrosse.

"Man this game is boring as hell," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed.

"I got an idea!" Naruto said.

"What?" Neji asked. Naruto then attacked Neji with the lacrosse stick. Neji defended himself with his. Before long the five boys were all attacking each other with the sticks.

"Hey, WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON!" Anko yelled when she saw the guys.

"We're fighting each other with the lacrosse sticks," Neji said being truthful. _'What a dumb genius'_ Naruto thought.

"Hmm. That sounds like fun! Everyone fight each other with your lacrosse sticks, but Ryo you have to sit down since you were actually good at this stupid, boring, non-violent game that barely tires you out," Anko said.

"Aww," Ryo pouted.

* * *

Break time... 

Everyone was in the lunchroom sitting on the floor eating. Anko thought that it would be better if they lyed down instead of sat down.

"Man, this food is actually good and edible," Naruto said eating some ramen.

"Didn't you hear? The last lunchlady got fired 'cause her food was illegal to Konoha," Sasuke said eating a riceball.

"Wow! Thanks dad for your laws!" The boys were finishing up their meals of riceballs, ramen, onigiri (2), root beer floats, and chicken. Putting up with Anko's games really worked up everyone's appetites. After they were done, they just lyed on the floor.

"Hey, what do ya think football practice'll be like?" Naruto asked. Neji started chewing some gum.

"Judging by it being the end of the year, hard," Neji said. Shikamaru put a Starburst in his mouth.

"Sad to say, but Neji's right. They'll try to 'whip us into shape'," Shikamaru said.

"Hn. Most likely," Sasuke said. Kai put an orange sucker in his mouth.

"You don't eat that fire ball candy anymore, Sasuke?" Kai asked.

"No. They're not hot anymore." Naruto started eating some gummi bears.

"Well at least I found my signature candy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"As loud as ever huh, Naruto," Akira said standing behind the boys with her friends.

"Oh, hi guys- err... girls," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"You're already done eating?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello to you too, Sasuke," Tenten sarcastically said.

"Hi. You're already done eating?"

"Yeah. They just finished and I didn't eat much since I'm on a diet," Ino said.

"Are you sure? I saw you pigging out on a bunch of riceballs earlier," Shikamaru said.

"DAMN. YOU. SHIKAMARU!" Ino started yelling and attacking Shikamaru.

"He shouldn't have said that to her," Sasuke said.

"Hey, I just realized something. Tenten scored more points than Neji in soccer!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So?" Neji questioned.

"So she beat you in two sports now!"

"Yeah you must be slipping now. I hope you're still a worthy rival," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Don't worry. Tenten is good, I admit but she can't beat me in basketball," Neji smirked.

"Wanna go right now?" Tenten asked smiling.

"Now?"

"Yeah! We just have to miss some of the so-called games. What's the matter? The great Hyuga's scared?"

"You are on."

"But how are we going to get past Anko?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure Shikamaru has a plan." They looked over at Shikamaru. He was being beat by Ino with a lunch tray.

* * *

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"Don't screw this up Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Whatever, I got this."

"Hinata, go with him," Neji said.

"Why?" Hinata questioned.

"We need an innocent face with Naruto." Wasting no time, Naruto and Hinata headed over to Anko with a plate of dumplings. After an exchange of words, Hinata and Naruto handed Anko the plate of dumplings. Meanwhile, Tenten, Akira, Ino, Kai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji snuck out of the lunchroom to the outdoor school basketball court. After making sure Anko was taking the bait Hinata and Naruto simply walked out.

"Okay, this is a one-on-one basketball competition between the great genius Neji and the... umm... I'm not reading this," Sasuke announced, reading a paper.

"You read what Neji wrote about himself so read what we came up with about Tenten," Ino demanded.

"Tsk, no."

"Just say 'the fabulous female Tenten'!"

"No. I refuse to say the 'F' word."

"Which 'F' word; fabulous or female?" Akira asked.

"The first one."

"Can we just play already?" the impatient Tenten said annoyed.

"Okay the rules are simple. All the original rules of basketball apply and the first to 12 wins. There are only one-pointers and two-pointers. Begin!" Sasuke threw the ball in the air. Tenten jumped in the air and caught the basketball while Neji just stood still with his arms crossed. As Tenten started to dribble the ball passed Neji he easily took the ball and shot it for two points.

"You have to try better than that if you wanna beat me, Tenten," Neji stated smirking.

"Don't get cocky," Tenten said angered. Tenten had the ball. With some difficulty she made it pass Neji and ran close to the basketball hoop and shot it for two points.

* * *

Seventh... 

Tenten and Neji had finished their game with Neji being the victor. After that, they all played a few games. Now they headed back to the Gym Day games. They had missed many of the games and had made it back when Anko was announcing the start of the next event which was Track.

"What's the point of this? We already know how it's gonna end!" Naruto stated with his hand raised.

"Yeah! Kai in first. Neji second. Sasuke third. Tenten fourth. Akira fifth. Naruto sixth. Hinata seventh. Ryu eighth. Shikamaru ninth. I-" a girl was agreeing.

"Okay we get the damn point. You're all doing it anyway, so you maggots better get your asses in gear!" Anko demanded.

"What does that saying mean?" another girl asked with her hand raised.

"It means run your asses off or you'll be hit with these!" Anko exclaimed seriously pulling out a hundreds of CDs from her suitcase.

"What're those gonna do?" a boy asked. Anko then threw the disc at him like a frisby. It whizzed by him and cut his arm.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For not getting your ass in gear and for asking a stupid question. Anyone else wanna try a 'Deadly Disc'?" At that moment everyone started running on the track field.

* * *

Seventh... Track... 

The order was Kai, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and the others behind those three. They were on there seventh time round the half mile long track course far ahead of everyone else and not even pretending to care. Kai was walking backwards a few steps ahead of his friends who were just walking normally.

"I like pie. Do any of you like pie?" Naruto asked.

"I like pie," Shikamaru said.

"What type of pie, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen pie!" His friends just stared.

"You're disgusting," Neji said through clenched teeth.

"I myself like apple," Kai said.

"Yeah that's like the best pie!" Shikamaru said.

"What about blueberry?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah that's good!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What about shut the hell up Sasuke and run pie?!" a voice said. Everyone looked to the source of the voice. It was Anko standing in a pickup truck driven by Kakashi.

"Hi there!" Kakashi said.

"Hey! What's up?" Sasuke said back.

"Well Anko said that you guys thought that you were so fast that you could just walk. So she told me to chase you with one of my trucks. So you should run right about now," Kakashi said in a cool tone reving the trucks engine. Sasuke, Kai, Neji, and Shikamaru started to pick up speed while Naruto continued walking.

"Why are you running? What did Kakashi say?" Naruto asked.

"Faster Kakashi!" Anko yelled. Naruto screamed then ran. After they ran about three and a half more laps the truck stopped.

"Okay you can continue!" Anko said as Kakashi drove off.

"Okay, what about pumpkin pie?" Naruto asked only to recieve four glares.

* * *

Now it was the final lap. The 15th lap and the guys were running again. Tenten and her friends had caught up with them. Apparently they were pacing themselves. The order was the same as the girl had said earlier, except Ryu wasn't in his place since he tripped courtesy of Naruto. 

_flashback..._

_"Ha! Looks like I caught up to you bunch of losers!" Ryu laughed._

_"Man you're annoying!" Naruto said annoyed._

_"Yeah and you're just a wuss that hides behind his budds!"_

_"I don't need the likes of you talking to me!" Naruto said and put his leg in front of Ryu who tripped and rolled on the ground three times. _

_End_

They were almost to the finish line when someone flew right past them. After a moment to catch himself Kai sped up. He had made it right next to this person.

_'Who is this chick? She's fast!'_ Kai thought. The girl sped up. Kai also sped up. They neared the finish line. Both of them were going as fast as they could at the moment. Another few seconds past and they both nearly at the same time. The girl had lost.

"Hey -pant pant- you're pretty fast!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yes, -pant- but you beat me fairly," the girl said.

"Seems as though you won, Kai," Neji said emotionless after crossing the finish line.

"Yeah, but this girl nearly beat him. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

* * *

One word... CLIFFHANGAR!!! Yeah! Anyway, this came late so it was longer than usual. I won't apologize 'cause I have a reputation to uphold. Time for the Qs!

Why was I late in putting this up?

Who was the girl?

Why did Naruto choose Gummi Bears?

Where's Sakura?

Will Sakura be in the story?

How come Skittles weren't eaten in this chap?

Review if you liked, disliked, hated, or didn't care about this chap.


	7. Breaks and Obstacles!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own Naruto every chapter?

Me: Naruto I'm just saying, you need to eat something other than ramen or you're gonna turn into a damn noodle.

Naruto: That breaks the laws of physics and is psychologically and technologically possible but in this complex universe with time and space's aerodynamics that's absurd.

Sasuke: Guys the story's starting. Don't you see all these people looking at us? Act dumb Naruto!

Naruto: Oh, you just want my ramen for yourself.

Me: Umm...

Thanx: ALL REVIEWERS!!

Special thanx: People that actually answered the questions. The questions are just there for your amusement. Anyway, let's see the answers.

1) Guess: Got grounded. Wrong, I was just lazy.

2) Guesses: Temari and there was Sakura Wrong! I cheated with that one anyway read!

3) Guess: Gummy bears rock! Correct! Gummi bears do rock! They're awesome!

4) Guess: Beating Kai on the track. Wrong! Guess: Hiding or dead. Close enough.

5) Guess: YES YES YES YES! Can't tell. Guess: Up to me. Wrong! The readers minds decide. I am psychic and know what each reader wants and that's how I decide what'll happen and SadowKitty asked for Sakura three times. I'm not saying that she won't be in the story but I'm not saying she is either.

6) Guess: SadowKitty's eating them mmm... skittles. Correct!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!: This is only part one of the story which is basically fillers. Part two starts when school ends and thats when I'll hit the climax of the story. Hehe climax. Why is that funny?** On to the chapter!!!

* * *

"My name is... Haku. Who are you?" Haku asked. 

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki but you can start early and call me Lord Fifth Hokage," Naruto stated proudly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh? You're the fourth's kid aren't you?"

"Yeah, Minato's my dad."

"I can guess that you might have a... crazy life."

"Yeah, you can tell by his face that he's an idiot, too," Sasuke said.

"Well, I have to go rest a bit now for the next event," Haku said walking away. "Oh and by the way, I'm a boy."

They were all surprised at that. Except Neji. He had been mistaken for a girl a few too many times and so he wouldn't make that mistake he found out someone's gender by them telling him.

"Wow. Something about him did seem boyish," Naruto said with an awkward grin on.

"Drop it. We should go to the break room," Shikamaru said.

"By that, you mean the cafeteria."

* * *

After entering the cafeteria it was easy for them to see that less people were in there. They found an empty corner of the room and sat down while Neji was layed back on the wall. They were in silence. Shikamaru then yawned. Silence again. Naruto coughed. Silence again. Neji let out a sigh. Sasuke sneezes. Silence again. 

"Okay this is boring," Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah, so whuddaya wanna do, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wanna go find the girls?" Naruto asked with a sigh. He obviously didn't want to but he wanted to do something.

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed.

Almost immediately, Neji spotted them sitting near another corner. A boy was talking to Akira while the rest of her friends were silent. The boys walked over to them just as the boy Neji saw walked away. To Neji he looked a little disappointed.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kai," Ino said. She didn't greet Shikamaru since she was still mad at him for saying that she was pigging out on some rice balls. It sounded to her that he called her fat several times.

"Hi Tenten, Akira, Hinata," Shikamaru greeted them. He was mad at Ino for not greeting him and for hitting him.

"When they get along it'll be snowing in hell," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, it'll be hard for them since they're opposites. A lazy guy and a loudmouth," Naruto whispered.

"Loudmouth. Reminds me of someone eh, Naruto?" Neji whispered.

"I'm not a loudmouth!" Naruto half-yelled.

"He's not, Neji. He's a hyperactive knucklehead," Sasuke said in his normal voice.

"So... what're you all doing?" Kai asked.

"Nothing. We were just... umm... going to take a walk through the hallways," Hinata stuttered.

"We can leave this room?"

"Duh! Why do you think the room's half empty?!" Ino shouted annoyed.

"I'd say it's half full," Naruto said. Tenten smacked her forehead, Hinata giggled, and Neji hn-ed.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!!"

"Women..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"We have nothing better to do so we'll just tag along," Neji sighed stopping the conflict. The group then simply walked out of the cafeteria. After at least a whole minute of walking, Sasuke noticed something unusual.

"I haven't seen that guy Kenji all day. Don't you think that's weird?" Sasuke asked Kai.

"What're you talking about? We saw him this morning," Kai responded.

"Yeah but don't you think that he'd try and get revenge by now? Schools almost over and Akira's his girl so shouldn't they at least interact for a day?"

"WHAT? I'M NOT HIS GIRL OR ANY OTHER PERSON'S GIRL! I'M MY OWN PERSON AND NO ONE OWNS ME!" Akira yelled quickly.

"What's wrong with you? I'm standing right next to you."

"She broke up with Kenji this morning," Tenten said.

"What? When?" Kai asked.

"Before school started," Hinata said.

"Aww, if I knew that I could've hurt that guy more."

"I never seen you this excited to beat someone senseless," Naruto stated.

"It's his fault that I had all that gunk in my hair. Do you know how long it took me to get that outta my hair? I wanted to mercilessly stomp his head 18 feet into the ground."

"I don't think you can mercifully stomp someone's head 18 feet in the ground," Shikamaru said.

"You can. All you have to do is say 'I'm sorry' after every kick."

"Well that makes perfect sense," Ino sarcastically said.

"Hey, look! It's that Haku guy!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to Haku. Haku, hearing his name being called, didn't see where he was going and bumped into a bitch. Yup, a bitch. Not a female dog but a popular snobby girl.

"Watch where the hell you're going you stupid little boy!" she screeched.

"Sorry," Haku simply said.

"'Sorry's' not gonna cut it! You made me break my nail and I just had a manicure/pedicure combo! You're just a waste of time! You're not a genius or even an athlete! And you're not hot like my Neji. You look just like a girl!" she stated. Neji noticed the girl and then became pissed. He hated fangirls and people that were against his friends or people he didn't hate. He walked over toward his fangirl and Haku.

"Hi, Neji!" the girl exclaimed.

"Get lost," Neji simply stated.

"Oh Neji, I love it when you talk dirty."

"You pathetic naive girl. I almost feel sorry for you. Almost. You need to get off of the fantasy island that you're on and try to become a real live person. Stop being an obsessive little fangirl whose mind is filled with wishful thinking," Neji seriously told the girl with a hint of anger. She ran away crying, the most annoying cry ever! Everyone almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Why did you take all of that crap from that sorry excuse for a woman?" Neji asked Haku.

"I'm not the type that gets angry."

"Well we're just going to have to change that," Neji said smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Haku question, confused.

"What I said. Meet us after school today, at Naruto's house."

* * *

"OKAY MAGGOTS, IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL EVENT THAT IF YOU SUCCEED YOU PASS AND IF YOU FAIL... YOU FAIL! THIS MEANS THAT THIS FINAL EVENT ACTUALLY MAKES ALL THE OTHERS BEFORE MEANINGLESS!!" Anko voice boomed throughout a whole three mile radius. 

"What is this event?" Shikamaru questioned.

"If you were listening you would know that it is an obstacle course."

"Yay," Shikamaru said unenthusiastically.

"Just for that, you're first," Anko stated with a devilish smirk.

"Yay," Shikamaru repeated.

"You must rush through this obstacle course in one minute."

"Alright then. No other choice." Anko shot the gun while pointing it toward the sky. Shikamaru then ran and jumped toward the hanging ropes and swung past all of them. He then hopped on the diving board in front of him and dived into the water. He swam to the halfway point and climbed onto the canoe set there and rowed and rowed and rowed. With 15 seconds left, he climbed the ladder in front of him. Once at the top, he slid down the slide in front of him and completed the unusual obstacle course with 6 seconds to spare.

* * *

Afterwards...

Everyone had finished the unusual obstacle course and over 80 of the students who were forced to participate failed. Only a few of the students actually matter though. Neji finished with the best time of 16.02 sec. left. Sasuke in second with 15.98 seconds left. Naruto in third with 14 seconds and Hinata in fourth with 13.36 seconds. Tenten finished with 8.74 seconds left and Kai with 11.79. Ino finished with 0.66 seconds left. Akira failed because she doesn't know how to swim. Oh, and Kenji finished with 3.33 seconds left.

"So, what'd she say?" Naruto asked as Akira came out of Anko's office.

"She said that she'd let it go since I'm 'spunky and a good student'," Akira said with a sigh.

"Good. Now you just need to learn to swim," Kai stated with a smirk on his face and a bubble gum flavored sucker in his mouth.

"Whatever..."

"Well, I guess we'd better get to football practice, huh?" Neji sighed while leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed.

* * *

Dammit I'm evil for stopping there!!! It's so short and late. Don't kill me cuz I have an excuse.

School has started and my birthday passed recently and my bros. B-day just came and I'm juggling two states every week and I have way more fangirls than usual and the computer I've been using is in one state that I only come to like 2 days a week and I'm beginning to hate the world again!!!

I will make it up to you though! I will have a timeskip and add another character to this, maybe Sakura. I know but you don't. I'll start the romance and will try to add every character from Naruto to this story, most anyway.

I'm 13 now and in 7th grade!!! Till then. TTFN!


	8. Sex Ed & The Prank!

"A peach is a peach,

A plum is a plum,

A kiss isn't a kiss,

Unless there's some tongue.

So open your mouth

and close your eyes

and give your tongue some exercise!

When you are done

Gaze into her eyes

As if you are hypnotized.

Then look at the stars up in the sky

That remind you of

Your other girlfriend's eyes."

* * *

Like my poem? Is it good or bad? Funny or boring? 

Anyway...

Thanx: Reviewers! You know who you are and I'm too lazy to type all of your name's. I wouldn't be if all of your names were 'a' or 'b' or something simple.

**We have a poll inside our Bio so could you go there and vote, please?**

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

* * *

It had finally came. Today was the last day of school. Now the guys were reminiscing about all the crap they went through this year. The school bell still hadn't rung yet so all of the students were outside of the school waiting for the bell to ring. 

"Hey, remember when we won High School Football Trophy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that was a great play, Shikamaru," Neji said.

_Flashback..._

_It was the final quarter of the game and there were only 10 seconds left on the clock so everyone knew that this would be the final play. Shikamaru didn't get in trouble for the fight so he wasn't actually on the team but he had to join to help his friends. He just made the plays along with Coach Ibiki. The other team kept scoring because of their quick halfback, Idate. Now the score was 18-24 with The Land of Tea in the lead. Hokage High had the ball._

_"Alright, here's the play. We're gonna need your good eyesight and arm strength for this one, QB Neji," Shikamaru said. "Kai, this is what you and Sasuke do..."_

_After explaining the play, Shikamaru put on his helmet and got in the game for the first time._

_"Let's do it!" Neji exclaimed. The team broke into two groups. Kai was in front of one of the groups and Sasuke was in front of the other one. Naruto and Shikamaru were both in Sasuke's group with Naruto right in front of Shikamaru. Neji was defenseless but the other team didn't know what to do. They got in a play that looked like it could beat Shikamaru's play._

_"Hike!" Neji shouted, which started the play. Both of his team's_ _groups ran out as the other team sent people at Neji._

_'Too easy,' Neji thought as he successfully dodged all the people that rushed at him. Meanwhile, Naruto and Shikamaru were talking over the play._

_"You remember the plan, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked._

_"Of course, just tell me when."_

_"Alright."_

_"Now?"_

_"No."_

_"Now?"_

_"No."_

_"Now?" Shikamaru looked int he sky behind him and saw the football falling down toward them._

_"Now!" With that said, Naruto turned around and put one foot on Shikamaru's hands and jumped into the air as Shikamaru helped throw Naruto in the air. _

_'Football cleats hurt worse than I thought," Shikamaru thought as Naruto caught the ball and landed on his teammates that caught him and threw him on his feet._

_'NOW, LET'S MOVE IT!" Kai yelled and his group ran to protect everyone in front and behind Naruto. Sasuke's group did the same and himand Kai lined up side-by-side next to Naruto to protect himfrom anyone who were left over. Turned out that there were people left over and Sasuke took out the first two. Kai took out the next guy and Naruto continued to run for the touchdown. One more person stood in Naruto's way. Naruto was never the one for patience so he decided to go through the last person rather than take his time and go around him. This guy was bigger, uglier, and noticeably stronger than Naruto. Naruto ran faster and faster until...CRASH!!!!_

_Naruto had tackled the guy so hard that both of their helmets flew off their heads. Naruto fell on the ground. The time had run out. He only had one thing on his mind since there was only silence throughout the field. Had he made it? He got his answer a few seconds later as the crowd was in an astonishing uproar! He had made the touchdown!_

_"Way to go, Naruto!" some of his teammates exclaimed as they crowded him._

_"One more thing to do now," Shikamaru stated. "Should we go for the kick or the two-point conversion?"_

_"The kick is easiest but lets go for the two-pointer," Neji decided with a smirk._

_"Let's do it then!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"We can do a fake kick and then throw the ball," Kai said._

_"Hn. Works," Sasuke said. Their team got into their position. Neji was holding the ball up with one finger and Kai was ready to 'kick' it. As soon as the play started, Kai ran toward the ball and picked it up. He then tossed it to Neji who tossed it to Sasuke. When someone rushed at Sasuke, he tossed the ball to one of his teammates who tossed it to Naruto who tossed it back to Sasuke who made the two-point conversion and won the game! Naruto, although being in only two games, was voted MVP!_

_

* * *

_"Good times. I guess that's going to be our greatest freshman memory," Naruto said. 

"Where is he?! I'm getting tired of waiting now!" Sasuke angrily and impatiently stated.

"Chill out, Sasuke. He'll be here and the bell still hasn't rung yet," Kai calmly said while laying in the grass and laying on his folded hands.

"Yo. What's up?" Haku said from behind a tree. He was wearing a red shirt that read "It's enough of me to go around" in black letters under a black jacket that was unzipped. He was wearing black jeans and shoes, too.

"It's about time you got here," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I had to take the long way to get away from a bunch of fangirls."

"You'll have that problem a lot now," Kai said, sitting up with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah..."

"The bell should be ringing about this time," Sasuke said.

"According to my calculations, it should ring in seven seconds," Shikamaru said getting up. Him and the rest of his group began walkin toward the school that they wouldn't see for another several weeks. The bell rang as soon as they got to the front doors.

"All students must report to the auditorium at this time," Jiraiya's voice stated through the intercom.

"Sigh," Naruto said as they headed for the auditorium. They took their seats once they were inside. After all of the students were inside, an unknown woman spoke from the stage.

"Hello students of Hokage High! My name is Shizune. I know that each and every one of you want to get out of school and get on with your summer but we want to talk to you all about something very important. We want to talk to you all about sex," Shizune said. The Sharingan Souls and Haku tensened when they heard the word 'sex'.

_'Damn,' Kai thought._

_'Shit,' Sasuke thought._

_'Troublesome,' Shikamaru thought._

_'Fuck,' Neji thought._

_'Hell no,' Haku thought._

_'Hehe... sex,' Naruto thought._

"So who here is not a virgin?" Shizune asked. No one rose their hand because they were all embarrased to do so.

"C'mon, you can tell me. We're friends!" A hand shot into the air and everyone saw it. Hinata fainted while everyone else gasped. The hand was... Naruto's!!!

"So you are the only one here?"

"Huh? I'm not raising my hand because of that! I was going to say 'how can we think of you as a friend when we just met you?' I am not answering that question!" Naruto said sternly while crossing his arms.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just move along. We are going to discuss many things that have to do with sex."

"YEAH, LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX!" Kai shouted.

* * *

"Dammit, she's been talking nonstop for two hours," Neji said. 

"We gotta get outta here so we can put our plan into motion," Shikamaru whispered.

"I got a plan," Naruto whispered. "Haku, cause a distraction."

"Got it," Haku said. "Excuse me. I have a question!"

"What is it?"

"If an STD is spread to someone can it be enhanced and create a newer and deadlier one?" Haku asked distracting Shizune while the boys crawled out of the auditorium.

"Where to next, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"The stuff is in the art room. I already painted them so they are all ready for the last prank on Jiraiya for this year."

"Good thing my dad owns a store or this would be hard to pull off," Kai stated.

"Thanks for the model dolls, Kai," Naruto said.

"No prob."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get these to the principals office so we can get our prank underway," Neji said.

"Okay. Tell me when I perfected the girly voice. Ahem! _Is this good_?" Kai asked switching his voice.

"Sounds like Naruto," Sasuke said smirking.

_"How 'bout this?"_

"Almost."

_"What about now?" _

"Perfect! Now make a restricted call to Jiraiya's cell and keep him occupied while we get these model dolls to the office," Sasuke said while picking up one of the model dolls. Kai made the phone call.

"Hello?" Jiraiya answered his cell phone.

"Hello Jiraiya. How are you feeling today?" Kai said in the girly voice.

"Good. Who is this?" Uh-oh. They haven't thought of a name to say.

"This is... a sexy young woman that you've met."

"What is your name?"

"My name is... uhhh..." Kai was stumped. Naruto mouthed, "Make up a name."

"My name is Tsunade."

"Tsunade? Tsunade! How've you been doing!?"

"Good, good! And you Jiraiya?" Jiraiya had left his office to talk outside in private to his 'old friend', but he forgot to shut his door so it was easy for the guys to get the items inside.

* * *

"So does that answer your question?" Shizune asked, getting annoyed by Haku's constant questions. 

"But what if the male was set on fire while having sex? Would that cure the disease or make it more powerful or do nothing?" Haku asked.

"Where do you come up with these questions? Why would anyone make whoopi while on fire?"

"What's making whoopi?"

"What we've been talking about."

"You mean knocking boots? Being intimate? Making love? Having sex? Fucking?"

"What was that last one?"

"Having sex?"

* * *

"I gotta go now Jiraiya. Nice talking to you!" Kai said in the girly voice as the rest of his group came back. He hung up the phone. 

"Good job. The plan is in motion," Shikamaru said.

"It took you guys long enough to get back," Kai said in the girly voice.

"Ya know that you can stop that now," Sasuke said.

"You took so long that it's stuck now."

"Seriously, stop that."

"Alright," Kai said in his original voice.

"Okay, you each need one of these," Shikamaru said giving them each an Xbox 360 with an antenna sticking out of it. "This controls the model dolls. The left analog controls the arms and the right analog controls the legs. Hold the Xbox symbol button down and speak to make your person speak but the voice won't be yours; it'll be a woman's voice."

"This is gonna be fun!" Naruto said.

* * *

Jiraiya's office... 

"What are all of you women doing in our room?" Jiraiya asked when he saw five beautiful women in his office, though he didn't know that they were the model dolls.

"We have been waiting for you to arrive, super handsome Jiraiya!" Naruto's said as it walked toward Jiraiya.

"We wanted to play some games with you," Neji's said.

"Like spin the bottle..." Shikamaru's said.

"Or Strip Poker," Sasuke's said. "But that'll be easy since... I'm not wearing any panties."

"Those are kids games! Let's play Motorboat!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Okay, it is getting hot in here," Kai's said. "Could you help me with my shirt?"

"Ooohhh, okay!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he started to unbutton the shirt.

"Hurry, we're getting excited!" Shikamaru's said.

"Here's the last button!" Jiraiya said as he unbuttoned the last button and was met by a black bra.

"Her bra now, sexy man!" Sasuke's exclaimed. By now the boys were snickering like crazy, trying to contain their laughter. Jiraiya felt 'her' 'melons' first and asked...

"Are these real? They're hard as rocks."

"Of course they're real! Hurry with the bra!" Naruto's exclaimed. Jiraiya unlatched the bra to find a sticky note attached to the chest. The note read...

"'This is our final prank of this school year. Have a great summer! -Sharingan Souls.' Damn those kids!" Jiraiya shouted as he heard running footsteps and laughter.

* * *

"That's enough questions!" Shizune shouted after Haku asked his 76th question. Haku noticed his friends sneaking back in. 

"Nevermind then," Haku said, sitting back down.

"Thanks for stalling," Naruto whispered.

"How'd the prank go?"

"We will try not to ever speak of it again," Neji stated.

"Why?"

"It was very, very strange," Sasuke said.

"I'll take your word for it." Just then, the doors opened again and Hinata walked inside.

"Where'd she come from?" Shikamaru asked.

"Her mom's va-" Kai started.

"That's not what I mean!"

"She just came from the nurse's office," Haku said.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember? She fainted when you accidentally said that you lost your virginity." Hinata slowly walked to her seat while staring at the floor. As she walked she glanced at Naruto and turned fully red.

"This day is seeming like a mature rated fictional story," Neji stated.

* * *

Late, I know. Well the time-skip has happened and I'm about to hit the climax (that word still is funny). I'd like to say to everyone Merry Christmas!! Happy Hanukah/Chanukah!! Happy Kwanzaa!! Happy New Years!!!

Please Vote on our poll in our BIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. A Normal Day at the Park chap preview

"A peach is a peach,

A plum is a plum,

A kiss isn't a kiss,

Unless there's some tongue.

So open your mouth

and close your eyes

and give your tongue some exercise!

When you are done

Gaze into her eyes

As if you are hypnotized.

Then look at the stars up in the sky

That remind you of

Your other girlfriend's eyes."

* * *

Like my poem? Is it good or bad? Funny or boring?

Anyway...

**Guess who's back!! No it isn't the sober Lindsay Lohan it's... not Anna Nicole Smith it's... no it isn't that shorty Ryan Seacrest it's... not neither one of the screwed up sisters Jaimie Lynn and Britney Spears... it's G!!**

Thanx: Reviewers! You know who you are and I'm too lazy to type all of your name's. I wouldn't be if all of your names were 'a' or 'b' or something simple.

**We have a poll inside our Bio so could you go there and vote, please?**

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

Chapter: A Normal Day at the Park

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, report to the main office with your things for an early dismissal!" Jiraiya's voice boomed over the intercom. He sounded pretty depressed. Maybe it was the prank?

"See ya guys," Sasukesaid while putting a match in his mouth.

"Sayonara," Kai whispered.

"Peace," Neji said while keeping is super cool, _emo_tionless self 100 intact.

"Ciao!" the knucklehead shouted so that the Uchiha who was halfway out the door could hear.

"Where's Sasuke headed?" Hinata asked to break the silence that lasted for about 40 seconds.

"Every year Sasukeleaves and goes to his uncle's home for summer vacation. They say he has a problem with people in Northern Konoha. He went to a class for brain problems people because they thought he needed anger management... which he did," Naruto stated.

"No he didn't, he had family problems," Kai retorted.

"You're getting off the point. He goes to his uncle's house Southern Konoha to visit every summer vacation. Sheesh... this conversation was longer than it needed to be," Shikamaru lazily yawned out.

"So... what do we do for the rest o' the day?" Tenten asked.

"What we usually do of course."

"Well, I really don't feel like going to my next class. So does anyone wanna ditch with me?" Narutoasked with a huge grin on his face.

"Why don't you ditch by yourself?" Akira more annoyedly stated than asked.

"There's no fun in ditching by yourself because you're all alone," Naruto said through clenched teeth as if it was obvious.

"Count me out! My dad warned me about people like you! He told me 'never get into a gang or even hang out with a blondehaired boy with a goofy, foxy grin, especially if they like the color orange'," Ino retorted and took a few steps away from Naruto.

"Well, I wasn't asking you or your particularly specific father," mumbled Naruto.

"I won't do it. I have a Perfect Attendance record to maintain and I intend on maintaining it if that's alright with you," Tenten said.

"School's a drag. I'd rather ditch than go through these bothersome classes," Shikamaru said and walked over next to Naruto.

Neji decided not to go because he didn't want Hiashi or Hizashi yelling at him for ditching twice. Kai decided to go saying that it might be a lot of fun to stretch his legs in the outdoors. Akira didn't want to go saying "I think something bad might happen to you". All left was Hinata.

"Pleeeeease, Hinata?" Naruto begged. He was on his knees and his hands were folded as if he were praying.

"I-I... umm... Naruto I... I," Hinata shyly stammered. She couldn't think of what to say at this moment. She didn't think of what her father, Hiashi would say. She was just thinking of what Neji might say. She glanced at Neji for a second.

"Hey, I don't care what you do. It's your decision alone," Neji said while shrugging. He seemed unusually laid back. Hinata's eyes went back to Naruto's. He streched the word 'please' again. Hinata'sface was getting red. It started with her cheeks. She was, needless to say, embarrassed. She didn't know who would be looking right now and she didn't dare to wonder. She tried to answer again but failed miserably. She thought that it was cute how Naruto was begging right now. He looked like a little kid pleading for his parents to allow him to go to the park.

* * *

Wow! How did she end up here? Hinata found herself at a park in a park next to a river with a wide upside-down U bridge made of cement. So how did she get here again?

_Flashback..._

_RIIIIIINNGG!!_

_The bell's ring was heard across the entire school grounds. Naruto grabbed Hinataby the arm and pulled her as he ran with Kai and Shikamaru following close behind. _

_"C'mon, Hinata! It's now or never! We gotta hurry and get outta this school or we'll be stuck inside with a tardy!" Naruto exclaimed as he zoomed through the school. _

_"Wait... Naruto I didn't say... Slow down. My legs can't keep up with you," Hinata tried to tell Naruto, but he just sped up._

_"We won't make it if we just keep talking." By now, Hinata stopped trying to keep up and Naruto kept pulling her and didn't notice that her feet weren't even touching the ground. "I know a place we can go right now!"_

_End Flashback _

That's how.

"You wanted to come to a park?" Kai asked.

"Yup."

"Just asking..." Kai responded as he went straight to the monkey bars to lay on top of them. Shikamaruwent to a slide close to the monkey bars witha 'heh' and laid on it with his hands behind his head. Both Naruto and Hinata headed toward the swings.

"You like swinging, too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's very soothing plus, I can see things clearly from high up in the air," Hinataresponded with a smile.

"See things like what?"

"Well... the people walking by, the tree branches swaying in the wind, and the flowers to name a few."

"Flowers? You enjoy looking at a stupid- err... I mean little flowers?"

"Umm... yes. I uh... enjoy gardening because flowers are actually interesting to me. Just like how flowers are similar to human beings," Hinata blushed as she spoke.

"Huh? How are flowers like humans at all?"

"Well... like humans, they like the sunlight but too much sunlight is bad for them, just like us. They need water to live. And..." Hinata then looked at a flower that was in a trees shade. It was leaning over as if it were going to die soon. She then walked over to it. "Flowers may also be in the darkness. When they barely are living, they don't think they have anything to live for. But, sometimes a ray of hope will fall upon them and life will once again have a meaning." As Hinata said her last sentence, the sun's light shined on the flower and it started to become straight. Hinata sounded like a poet to Naruto. He began to smile.

"Stupid little girl!" a boy's voice was heard by Naruto and the others.

"Stop it!" a girl's voice said with her voice cracking a bit. She sounded like she was crying.

"You shouldn't be around our hang out picking flower, ugly hag!" one of the other ones of the three boys stated.

"Please, stop! I haven't done anything to you guys!" the girl shouted.

"We'll teach you to scream at us!" a boy said as he pulled her hair and kicked her in the stomach. She fell onto the ground, hitting a tree hard! Hinata ran over there.

"Stop it! I won't allow you to harm this girl any further!" Hinata stated while standing in front of the girl.

"You're trespassing too!? I'll teach you," one of the boys said before he struck Hinata in the stomach. She fell to her knees.

"Take that you old, ugly bitch." As soon as the boy finished his sentence he went flying by a punch from Naruto.

"Bastard. If any of you ever touch her again I swear on my life that I will kill you where you stand!" Naruto stated with strength and hate in his voice. His eyes were blood red.

"I think we should get outta here!" one of the boys that were still conscious said. Both began to run but were both tripped. One went face first into the ground and the other fell on into a person with long black hair that was in one long braid that went to his mid-back.

"You're not getting away so easily," Kai said to the boy that ran into him.

"You either," Shikamaru said to the boy that he tripped on the ground. Naruto was helping Hinata up at the time.

"Are you alright, Hinata. Sorry I didn't help you sooner," Naruto said kneeling over to help her up.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Hinata and Naruto then made eye contact. Bothstopped talking and moving. They both also started blushing. Naruto picked up a flower and put it in Hinata's hair.

"Heh, I guess you're right. Both you and the flower just made it through a hard time,"

* * *

Later...

"You little bastards!! You dare strike a Hyugaand even more my friend!! You even hurt a harmless little girl! I swear you will pay!" Kai stated withhis orange sucker in his hand. He then put it in his mouth. He let the rope in his hand rise a bit causing the tied up boys to fall in the water head first. The boys were tied up hanging over the river and one end of an incredibly long rope that they found next to the swings. The rope came over the bridge to a tree branch and came down once it was on the other side of the branch. Kai and Shikamaru had their shirts off.

After a long while, Kai pulled the rope down causing the boys to come from under the water.

"Please... Please don't be so cruel!" the boys yelled.

"Cruel?! After what you've done I'm the cruel one?! I'm being nice to you little Froot Loops! If Hyuga Neji were here you would've been tortured, killed, reborn, tortured, gotten your legs and arms broken, and then he would've told your parents. I'm being nice!" Kai yelled as he let the rope rise higher this time.

"Your turn, Shikamaru." Kai handed Shikamaru the rope and he pulled it back down.

"What grade are you brats in?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're in 7th! We're just little kids! Have a heart!"

"Have a heart!? Did you have a heart when you brutally attacked that little girl?! Did you have a heart when you punched Hinata!? NO! You fought girls but got scared and ran when boys came along. You cowards!" Shikamaru yelled before he let the boys drop into the water.

"I like the GTO reindition

After an hour, they got tired of nearly drowning the 7th graders and actually drowned them. The 7thgraders had a watery death. Just kidding. Naruto tied their end of the rope to a tree and let the boys hang there until someone come and save them. Naruto, Hinata, Kai, and Shikamaru then left to meet their friends back at the school.

* * *

School...

The bell rang to let everyone out for Summer Vacation. Neji, Akira, Tenten, and Ino came out together.

"How was your day?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Adequate. Yours?" the people that stayed at school asked.

"Adequate."

* * *

That is the end of that chapter. Sorry for it being so late. I knew what I wanted to put but didn't want to put it. This chapter didn't have much humor but it moved the plot along.

**We have a poll inside our Bio so could you go there and vote, please?**

**SINCE I'M SO GENEROUS... HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**

* * *

** Chapter: Summer Vacation

* * *

School is finally out. It seemed like forever. Now, everyone was supposed to have fun. Was. No one in the group had any plans for summer vacation.

"You didn't have anything planned, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"I always have planned things! This year I've been extremely busy with school work to even think about summer," Ino defended herself.

"Any ideas, anyone? C'mon. There are no wrong answers," Akira said.

"We could go to a spa," Hinata suggested.

"No way. Not for an entire summer."

"You said that there were no wrong answers."

"It wasn't a wrong answer, Hinata. It was a bad answer."

"What should we do?" Ino asked.

"I know!" Tenten exclaimed.

"What should we do this summer then? Spit it out!"

"I have no idea. I was thinking that we should have a sleepover today to talk about it. Or we could just take summer one day at a time," Tenten uttered.

"The four of us aren't made of money, y'know. We can't just go to a theme park today, a concert tomorrow, and a spa the next day. We gotta think things through," Ino lectured.

"So, sleepover it is. Let's meet at Hinata's house."

"Oh no no no no. Remember the last sleeover at my house? We're doing it at your house or Ino's since you two thought of it," Hinata stated.

"Wow, you're not that much of a pushover anymore, huh?" Ino said, amazed.

"Well, a punch to the stomach'll do that to you..."

"WHAT!? WHO PUNCHED YOU IN THE STOMACH!?" her friends all asked/yelled simultaneously.

"N-no one."

"YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM, AREN'T YOU!? WAS IT NARUTO?!"

"No... it was... Naruto didn't-"

"I KNEW THAT JERK WAS A JERKY JERK!! LET'S GO TEACH HIM A LESSON RIGHT NOW!! BY THAT I MEAN BEAT HIM MOST HEINOUSLY!!" Hinata's friends then stormed off.

* * *

**We have a poll inside our Bio so could you go there and vote, please?**

WELL, AS PORKY THE PIG WOULD SAY, TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!

**We have a poll inside our Bio so could you go there and vote, please?**


	10. Outta School!

"A peach is a peach,

A plum is a plum,

A kiss isn't a kiss,

Unless there's some tongue.

So open your mouth

and close your eyes

and give your tongue

some exercise!

When you are done

Gaze into her eyes

As if you are hypnotized.

Then look at the stars up in the sky

That remind you of

Your other girlfriend's eyes."

* * *

I am proud to announce that this story has recently acquired the most reviews of all of TYT-G's stoies. Take a bow all reviewers!! Sorry Leaf VS Sound. You're a great story but... Teen Craziness has more reviews baby!

Now for chapter number Whatever! I think it's 8 or 9.

Chapter 10: Summer Vacation pt. 1: Outta School!

**_TEN CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY!!_**

**

* * *

**School is finally out. It seemed like forever. Now, everyone was supposed to have fun. Was. No one in the group had any plans for summer vacation.

"You didn't have anything planned, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"I always have planned things! This year I've been extremely busy with school work to even think about summer," Ino defended herself.

"Any ideas, anyone? C'mon. There are no wrong answers," Akira said.

"We could go to a spa," Hinata suggested.

"No way. Not for an entire summer."

"You said that there were no wrong answers."

"It wasn't a wrong answer, Hinata. It was a bad answer."

"What should we do?" Ino asked.

"I know!" Tenten exclaimed.

"What should we do this summer then? Spit it out!"

"I have no idea. I was thinking that we should have a sleepover today to talk about it. Or we could just take summer one day at a time," Tenten uttered.

"The four of us aren't made of money, y'know. We can't just go to a theme park today, a concert tomorrow, and a spa the next day. We gotta think things through," Ino lectured.

"So, sleepover it is. Let's meet at Hinata's house."

"Oh no no no no. Remember the last sleeover at my house? We're doing it at your house or Ino's since you two thought of it," Hinata stated.

"Wow, you're not that much of a pushover anymore, huh?" Ino said, amazed.

"Well, a punch to the stomach'll do that to you..."

"WHAT!? WHO PUNCHED YOU IN THE STOMACH!?" her friends all asked/yelled simultaneously.

"N-no one."

"YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM, AREN'T YOU!? WAS IT NARUTO?!"

"No... it was... Naruto didn't-"

"I KNEW THAT JERK WAS A JERKY JERK!! LET'S GO TEACH HIM A LESSON RIGHT NOW!! BY THAT I MEAN BEAT HIM MOST HEINOUSLY!!" Hinata's friends then stormed off.

* * *

"ACHOO!!" Naruto sneezed.

"Wow. I wonder who's talkin' 'bout you, Naruto," Neji uttered.

"Probably a girl wanting to date me," Naruto grinned.

"Or several wanting to kill you."

"Why are you always negative, Neji?"

"I'm just being realistic. Many bad things happen to you and only few good things happen."

"Well, it really doesn't matter. Naruto can handle himself. He runs fast," Kai stated.

"Some friends you guys are."

"We're more like brothers than friends. We state the obvious and will help you out if we feel like it, but we don't now."

"Any ideas to help me if they're right, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. If women come here to attack you, admit to what they say you did," Shikamaru advised. _'That way there won't be a lot of noise and Naruto will live if they're nice,'_Shikamaru thought to himself.

"That sounds pretty stupid... but you're smart so I will go along with it!"

"THERE YOU ARE, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Tenten called.

"Oh, hello, Tenten!" Naruto waved.

"Don't 'hello, Tenten' me! We know what you did to Hinata!" Tenten yelled pointing an accusing finger at the Fourth's son.

"Oh that! So how'd you find out?"

"You asshole!" Akira screamed. Ino, Akira, and Tenten all attacked Naruto at once.

"Hmm... so what did Naruto do to Hinata?" Kai asked himself out loud. _'I'm wondering the same thing. What would make them get so mad- Naruto wouldn't do something so... impure to Hinata would he?'_ Neji thought.

"Kai, did you and Shikamaru leave Hinata and Naruto alone together?" Neji asked urgently.

"Well... yeah but what does that have to do with anyth- oh my goodness! You don't think that they... out in the open... before we... while we weren't looking..." Kai couldn't get his words out.

"Hey stop choking me!" Naruto managed to say. He pulled Ino's hands off of him but a fist went straight into his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"OW!! What the hell you hit me for, Neji?!" Naruto yelled.

"Fess up right now! What did you do to Hinata?" Neji demanded.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her!"

"Stop it!" Hinata shouted running toward them.

"Hinata, what exactly did Naruto do to you?" Neji asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto didn't harm me in any way, shape, or form."

* * *

Hinata explained to them what happened when they cut school...

"Oh, so that's what happened. I hit Naruto for nothing then," Neji said out loud. _'And you still didn't apologize either, jerk,' _Naruto thought.

"...I-I can't believe that you um... thought that Naruto got me preg..." Hinata said so softly that it sounded like a murmur. She was trying to hide her blush under her jacket sleeves. Kai laughed terribly hard.

"Neji, you have such a dirty mind! To top it off you're acting like a mother hen! Ha ha ha!" Kai laughed.

"I really don't find anything funny. Besides, you were thinking the same thing as I."

"Of course I wasn't! How could she be found pregnant on the same day that she done it. Seriously, Neji." The girls blushed at how easily he said 'pregnant' as if it was a word he used everyday.

"What were you thinking then?"

"I thought that Naruto turned her into a felon and they robbed a bank. To think that a kid punching her in the stomach would turn into this."

"Speaking of which, Shikamaru you do have a photographic memory, right? What did those kids look like?" Neji asked while pulling out his pocket knife.

"We punished them already. No need to go out and hunt them," Shikamaru stated.

"Didn't do a good enough job if you ask me."

"Trust me. They were petrified."

"Whatever." Neji sighed as he put away his pocket knife.

"..." No one was talking.

"..." Not a word.

"Sooo..." Akira said to break the silence. Everyone sighed. "What are you guys doing for summer vacation?"

"What are we doing for summer vacation? Well..." Shikamaru started.

_'If I tell them they'll just want to come along with us.'_

"We're doing nothing. Nothing at all."

"What're you talking about, Shikamaru? You know that we're- ugh!" Naruto began saying before Kai punched him in the gut and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't mind Naruto. He's just..." Kai began.

"A little woozy from his meds," Neji uttrered.

"Yeah... umm we gotta take him home now, bye!" Shikamaru exclaimed before they all sprinted away.

"Well, they're obviously hiding something. We should find out," Tenten stated.

"How do we?" Hinata asked.

"I can use my womanly charm easily to make them go gah-gah over me. I'm like a leash on boys," Ino said while posing.

"You do know that whatever is connected to the leash is trying to get away from it, right?" Akira questioned.

"Hmm... I should've phrased that better."

"Annoying them with constant asking should definitely work on Shikamaru," Tenten said.

"So we have a plan!" All the girls but Hinata proudly announced.

* * *

The guys were at Shikamaru's house in his room with the air conditioner on. Shikamaru was just laying back, Neji was listening to his Ipod, and Kai and Naruto were playing Sonic Riders on Xbox.

DING DONG!

"Must be the pizza man. I'll get it," Naruto announced to his friends. He left downstairs to get the door. He opened the door and said:

"You're not the pizza delivery guy! What're you doing here?" once he saw Tenten, Akira, Ino, and Hinata. None of them answered; they just went up to Shikamaru's room. Kai didn't look to see who was standing in the door because he assumed it was Naruto with the pizza.

"You missed it, Naruto. I just did a 1440 degree spin and got an "SS" grade for it. It should've been an "X" though."

"We're not Naruto," the girls said.

"Hm?" Kai asked as he paused the game and turned to look at the people. Shikamaru didn't budge and Neji just glanced at them and then closed his eyes and turned the volume up on his Ipod.

"Where's the pizza?" Kai asked.

"There is no pizza," Tenten said.

"So why are you here?"

"To talk to Shikamaru," Ino said.

"Why?"

"Because we have a question."

"What's the question?" Shikamaru asked, still not moving.

"What are you guys doing for summer?"

"That information is level 3 classified."

"Why don't you just tell us?"

"Because that information is level 3 classified."

"What does that mean?"

"That the information is level 3 classified."

"Please tell us."

"Sorry, that information is-" Shikamaru started but was cut off.

"Level 3 classified, I know," Ino interrupted.

"Zzzz." Shikamaru was asleep.

"How in the hell did he instantly fall asleep?" Tenten asked.

"That information is level 3 classified," Kai stated.

"Could you please tell us what you all are doing for summer vacation?" Ino asked Kai as Naruto walked in the room.

"No, I can't," Kai simply stated, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Please?"

"Damn you Tails! Why the hell did you cut me off, you gay bitch! Oh, no I can't tell you because that's a secret."

"Did you promise not to tell?"

"Not really."

"Well then, it's not a secret."

"Ahh... touche."

"So tell us already!" Tenten shouted. She was getting annoyed with Kai and Ino going back and forth.

"No. I still won't tell." Ino stood in front of the TV so she was sure Kai was watching her.

"Oh, please, Kai? We promise not to tell. Could you just do this for me just this once?" Ino asked doing several sexy poses.

"I'm not sure if you noticed this but... you're in my damn view!" Ino just sighed.

"I thought that would work," Ino whispered to her friends when she walked over to them.

"Sorry, but I'm not really attracted to you. I'm more interested in this video game than I am in you. No offense. DAMMIT I LOST AGAIN!? I QUIT!" Kai unplugged the game and walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Tenten wondered aloud.

"Has he always been this way?" Akira asked. Neji turned off his Ipod for the first time since he was at Shikamaru's house.

"He always has anxiety on the first week of summer. It's either a Jishuku thing or just a Jishuku Kai thing," Neji explained.

"Will you tell us what you four are doing for summer, Neji?"

"I don't see why not. We're going-" Neji started.

"Man how long was I out? That was a nice short nap!" Shikamaru exclaimed while he stretched.

"You were only out for about thirty minutes," Neji told him.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!!" the girls yelled.

"Oh, we're-" Neji started.

"Tell them what?" Shikamaru asked.

"What we're doing for-"

"Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry 'bout before. I just needed a good cut on my wrist and an orange," Kai stated with a smile while showing them the cut on his wrist.

"Oh. It's cool," all the boys in the room said normally.

"You cut yourself?!" all the girls asked surprised.

"Well of course. How else is he supposed to calm himself down?" Naruto asked as if it was obvious.

"Don't tell me that-" Akira started.

"If you're gonna ask then yes we all cut ourselves." Neji, Kai, and Shikamaru all nodded.

"Y-you... umm mean that-" Hinata stammered.

"No we're not emo."

"And no we don't cut ourselves. I cut myself on mistake slicing an orange," Kai said.

"HA! We had all of you! Hahahah!" the boys laughed.

"Th-that wasn't very nice," Hinata murmured.

"You bastards! Why would you say such a thing?" Ino screamed with the rest of her friends being embarrassed and angry.

"Just to tease," Neji simply stated.

"So do you wanna watch Shadow Hearts: Covenant?(1) It's the sequel to the first movie we watched. Neji bought it on DVD yesterday," Shikamaru pointed out as he unwrapped the case. He then put the DVD in the DVD player. Everyone was into the movie before it had started. The girls were so into the movie that they forgot all about the question.

"Oh, Neji! Where are you going for summer vacation?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to-" Neji started again.

"To Sasuke's uncle's house for the summer in Southern Konoha," Shikamaru finished, receiving a glare from Neji.

"Oh."

* * *

SUMMER'S HERE!! Not only for the story but for me as well!

Remember, this was the: **_TEN CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY!!_**

Wow. Is it just me or is this story losing a lot of humor? It's really difficult coming up with my own material to throw in, but it'll be way to easy to just make it a serious story 24/7. The story would be over in about 14 more chapters then.

(1)- The first movie was called Shadow Hearts. It's a video game here in America but I heard it was a movie in Japan so I made it the movie. Shadow Hearts: Covenant is the sequel to the game so I made it the sequel to the movie. The more you know!

Will the girls find anything to do for summer?

Will Sasuke be in the next chapter?

Will Sakura be in the story?

Will Kai ever win on Sonic Riders?

Will Neji ever finish another sentence?

Find out next time on Teen Craziness!


	11. Relax On A Slow Day or Shika Sleepover

I am in a very sad mood right now. I have recently attended a funeral of a close, dear friend of mind. She was so young and it was such a tragedy. She was the very person who introduced me to making fanfictions. So I would like to have a moment of silence for my dear friend Love or Hate? Hard to Know, the first story I posted on this site. ... I'm over it now but am still sad because, my last chapter had the least amount of hits and reviews I've ever seen in this story. Only 61 hits and 3 reviews and it wasn't even the shortest chapter I made! C'mon people!! I know you have something to say about the story so far. Geez, are you shy or think I'm gonna kill you for saying something slightly bad? I've already stated that accept flames and criticism. That is all. Thank You for your time.

Sincerest Thank You to: unknown Blade, Kunoichi-of the-Leaf, and breenarose.

Blade: That was the greatest review I have ever gotten! I can tell you've been paying attention to the story since you guessed some of the things correctly that's going to happen. I really didn't think anyone hated Sakura. Hehe just kidding.

Kunoichi-of the-Leaf: It seems that you love to see good things happening in the story, but that takes away some of the excitement and the point of a story.

breeanarose: Let's read and find out.

* * *

"I really don't feel like watching this right now," Shikamaru stated as he got up to exit the room.

"Where ya headed?" Naruto asked.

"Kitchen."

"Get me some Ritz crackers and some Whiz-it cheese, please."

"Whatever." Shikamaru left the room.

"Man, this movie is great. Better than the first!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how come none of you got any snacks?" Neji asked.

"Ahh, I'm on it," Kai announced as he got up and left as well.

"Why didn't you go to help, Naruto?" Neji asked, though it was obviously he didn't really care too much.

"I'm sure he can handle it this time."

"Hmph... whatever."

"Sh-sh-sh... it's getting interesting!" Tenten annoyedly demanded.

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt me, Wonder Woman," Neji joked.

"Pfft... Wonder Woman," Naruto snickered, then chuckled.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen...

"No offense but why are you here?" Shikamaru, who was leaning on the white refrigerator , questioned once Kai entered the room.

"I came to eat up all of your food that your parents bought with their hard earned money," was Kai's reply.

"Oh. Well, carry on; I don't wanna interrupt anything."

"..." Kai started searching through the cabinets until he came across a huge bowl which looked like it's used for popcorn.

"..."

"...Didja get the crackers 'n' cheese?" Kai asked whilst putting the bowl on the counter.

"Yup."

"Do you still have the "things" I left over here?"

"Black refrigerator's freezer."

"My second favorite color."

"What's your first?"

"Blue." Kai opened the black refrigerator which was in the kitchen extension room and got eight big cans out of it.

"Here's the top to the bowl," Shikamaru, holding a perfectly-sized top for the bowl, said.

"Thanks," said Kai taking the bowl from his friend. Kai opened all eight of the cans and poured the contents of each can inside the bowl. He then put the top on the bowl and shook the bowl for several seconds.

"Goodbye," Kai said in German before making his way out of the kitchen, carrying the bowl with both hands.

"Hold on. I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?" Kai asked. Shikamaru just walked out of the door leading to the back porch. He heard a sigh before his friend accompanied him on the porch.

* * *

Upstairs...

"Geez, what's taking that long-haired freak so long?" Naruto wondered aloud as his stomach growled.

"You got a problem with long-haired males?" Neji asked. He sat up straight and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, just asking." Neji lied back down.

"He'd better hurry. The movie's 'bout to end soon."

"He probably made a run for it." Neji sat up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and made sure to keep eye contact. "Naruto... it's no easy way to say this, so... I'm just gonna tell you. We know you're a homosexual. We've pretended to be cool with it for a long time now but it's hard to play manly sports and stuff with you and not know if you're copping a feel or looking at us the wrong way. We're sorry, but... by a unanimous decision you're outta the group."

Ino and Akira burst into laughter.

"That's not funny at all, you jerk. I'm not, never will be, and never have been gay, punk. That's why you don't have any pupils. It looks cute on Hinata but on you it's just sick and wrong. Makes you look freakish... Asshole!" Naruto retorted.

"..." Neji was silent but was looking Naruto in the eye without glaring.

"..." Naruto was glaring at Neji. Neji suddenly struck Naruto in the side of his neck using his fingertips. Naruto lost consciousness. Hinata left the room.

* * *

"Here's the thing. Do you think our lives have changed since Neji found out that the shy little girl that we barely even noticed was his Hyuuga cousin?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, not really. What's making you ask me this alla sudden?" Kai asked sitting on a blue and purple striped chair. Shikamaru sat up on the hammock he was laying on to look Kai in the eye.

"I've a feeling that the world's seperation of excitement and relaxation will come to a brutal collision soon, destoying the natural order of things, therefore causing these decades of turmoil we humans call our lives to tranform into an action-packed rollercoaster of infatuation, fun, depression, confusion, humor, and chaos."

"...Are you high?"

"Nnnooo?"

"Don't worry, Shikamaru. If you like to smoke and do drugs and party I respect that and will still be your friend, but I like to live drug free so don't bring me into any of your shenanigans..."

After four seconds of silence, the two began to chuckle.

"Now that that's over and done with, the point is: I want to play a little game," Shikamaru stated, smiling.

"What?"

"Cupid."

"Matchmaker?"

"You guessed it. I believe one of our new friends have a crush on one of our boys." Hinata came to the back porch.

"What are you to umm... doing back here?" she questioned.

"And so it begins," Kai simply stated with a smirk as he stood up to go back inside.

"How'd you know it was-" Shikamaru began but was cut off.

"C'mon, Shikamaru. Me, the biggest playboy to hit the face of Japan? I think its safe for Kai to assume some things of this matter," Jishuku stated.

"Hmm. Touche."

"Heh." Kai entered the house.

"What were you two-" Hinata began.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Shikamaru uttered as he got up and went back in the house.

* * *

Upstairs...

Kai and Shikamaru both entered Shikamaru's room. Kai was holding the bowl from before and Shikamaru was holding a plate full of crackers in one hand and two cans of Whiz-it cheese in the other.

"What happened to Naruto?" Kai asked as he seen Naruto laying on the floor face-down with drool coming out of his mouth.

"I don't know. What happened to Naruto?" Neji asked looking at Ino and Tenten.

"H-he fell... asleep," they both answered.

"The rude bastard. He sent me down to get him a snack and isn't even awake when I come back up with it. Oh well. What can you do?" Shikamaru spoke with a sigh as he seated himself on the floor next to his bed. He rested his feet on Naruto. Everyone else sat next to him. In order from left to right it was Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kai, Tenten.

"Wait... Why are you crying?" Kai asked confused when he saw tears in Tenten's and Ino's eyes.

"The movie," Ino murmured. Kai then looked the plasma screen and saw the ending credits going by as sad music was playing. Neji sniffled.

"Are you crying too, Neji?!" Shikamaru questioned.

"Naw, man. It's just... that, man. I need some air." Neji spoke while covering his face with one hand. He scurried out the room, stepping on Naruto.

"I can't believe I missed the movie. Guess we should watch TV," Kai said. He then grabbed the remote off of the bed and turned it from DVD mode to cable mode. As soon as it turned to the TV, he noticed a movie was starting.

"Hey, it's Camp Rock!" Kai exclaimed.

"What?" Hinata asked as she entered the room.

"Camp Rock. It's an American movie. You guys do speak English right?"

"Yep. I can fluently speak in two different languages," Tenten proudly announced.

"Fascinating. I can speak fluent Japanese, English, Cantonese, and French. I also speak a little Germanese and Spanish."

"Big deal, show-off." Tenten crossed her arms.

"By the way it's called German,not Germanese," Shikamaru told Kai.

"Oh. Well I did say I only speak a little."

"So do any of you speak any other languages other than Japanese and English?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Cantonese?"

"Yes."

"Spanish?"

"Yes."

"French?"

"Yes."

"Italian?"

"Yes."

"German?"

"Mmhm."

"Wow! She knows as many languages as you Shikamaru," Kai exclaimed.

"...Do you know Turkish?" Shikamaru asked.

"N-no."

"Guess you know more. What a surprise," Kai said.

"How come you don't know Cantonese? I thought that was a required class?" Shikamaru asked Ino and Tenten.

"Well..." Tenten started.

"We were suspended for a lot of the year because of a fight," Ino finished.

"Right! You were the girls who got that one bi-" Kai started.

"Watch your language!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Okay, okay. That one girl expelled. I think her name was Ami..."

"Yup. That was us," Tenten said.

"I think she was put in jail for that."

"I don't know and don't care."

"Man, that day we started a riot! That's why your suspension was so long. They thought the fight started it but it was us. Though, if you didn't fight we wouldn'tve started a riot."

"Be quiet now. I'm watchin' this movie," Ino said.

"How do you get American shows anyway?" Hinata asked.

"We got a hook up. My dad knows a guy," Shikamaru said.

"I'm gonna wake up Naruto," Kai announced before he bagan to shake Naruto. Naruto was startled and instantly flipped over and tried to punch Kai but Kai caught his punch an punched him in the forehead.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry, you startled me." Naruto sat up.

"What's in the bowl?" Naruto asked looking at the bowl Kai brought in.

"Gummi worms and bears."

"Cool."

* * *

The gang continued to watch the movie as they ate their snacks. Neji entered the room 30-60 minutes later.

"'Sup. You done cryin' like a little bitch yet, Neji?'' Kai asked his friend as he re-entered the room with an expressionless face.

"What'd I tell you about the language?" Shikamaru reminded Kai.

"Bitch like a female dog. Y'know how they whimper?"

"Oh, okay. I'll give you that one."

"So where've you been, Neji?" Naruto asked, scarfing down a handfull of gummi worms. He then choked because he forgot to chew the food.

"I wasn't crying. My sinuses were clogged so I needed oxygen."

"Whatever you say. Whatever you say."

* * *

They watched the movie in silence except for laughing at funny parts and sharing a flashback that it reminded them of, until the end.

"It was a good movie but at the end I think she should've hit a higher note when she says 'shine on me'," Kai said.

"Like you could do it better," Tenten said.

"Oh?" Kai then went in Shikamar's closet and got a guitar out of it. He tuned it and then played it a little.

"Did that sound like the song?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, now sing it." Kai began to sing.

"This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light  
_Shine on me_!" Kai finished and broke out into laughter with everyone in the room because of how feminine his voice sounded when he hit the high note.

"You're a wonderful singer," Hinata complimented.

"Thanks. I try."

"Hey! Why don't you do that one thing, Kai?" Naruto asked.

"What one thing?"

"You know. The thing when you sing the song but change the lyrics to hilariously random things."

"Oh, that! Okay, only if all of you want me to." Everyone nodded. "Okay, then. I'll do my Funny Freestyle for the Camp Rock song: This Is Me." Kai began to sing in English.

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
But I'm the kind of boy  
That'll carry around mace  
And I have a laser beam  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it blow  
It's time to let you know  
It's to let you know  
I will kill  
Where's the cheese  
Even a gangster is afraid of me now  
Just because... I have to pee!  
I almost drowned  
In my tea  
And I'm locked out of my own house  
'Cause I cannot even find...  
That stupid key," Kai sang, changing the lyrics to something random and funny that succeeded in making them all laugh.

"That was hilarious!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've been wondering something all day. How come you've been so silent Akira?" Ino asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I've even said more things than you today," Hinata stated.

"Are you sick or something?" Neji asked.

"No, no, I'm fine," Akira said.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I've just been... deep in thought."

"'Bout what?"

"Can't tell you now."

"Oh. Tell us later when... they're not around," Tenten said whispering the end of the sentence but the boys heard anyway.

"What? We can't know? Well that's sexist," Neji stated.

"Yeah, we wanna know too. What, are you PMSing or something?" Kai asked.

"No, its something else," Akira said.

"Oh, I get it. It's about a boy. I don't wanna know anymore," Shikamaru said.

"Oh. 'Could've told us that," Naruto said.

"Hmph. Maybe I didn't want to."

"Maybe we don't care now," Neji said. Naruto yawned.

"I'm sleepy. Mind if we spend the night, Shikamaru?"

"Mom's at a spa retreat for two weeks and Dad's outta town on a business trip so I guess you all can. You girls can sleep in my parents' room or the guest room if you want.

"Sounds good," Akira said.

"I call the bed!" Kai shouted and hopped on Shikamaru's bed.

"Oh, no. I get my bed. You get on the floor, you ignorant mutant," Shikamaru said to Kai.

"That hurt my feelings," Kai said as he rolled of the bed and onto the floor.

"Goodnight everyone!" Hinata happily said to the boys as she left the room.

"Goodnight!" the boys replied.

"G'night," Ino yawned out as she exited.

"Goodnight," the boys replied yet again.

"'Night y'all," Tenten said before following her female friends.

"Goodnight," the males replied for a third time.

"Goodnight Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, ...and Kai," Akira quietly uttered.

"G'night," Neji said.

"Later," Naruto said.

"Goodnight," Shikamaru said before yawning.

"Goodnight, Akira," Kai said last. Akira then turned out the light and left the room.

"..." the room was silent.

"Sooo... You don't smoke, Shikamaru?" Kai questioned.

"No! Goodnight!" Shikamaru irritantly said.

* * *

What will happen this summer?

Will the girls also go to South Konoha?

Will Sasuke appear in the next chapter?

Will Kai sing an encore?

Find out next time on Teen Craziness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nauto, Camp Rock, the song This Is Me in the movie Camp Rock, Shadow Hearts 1, 2, nor 3, or Gummi bears/worms.

I don't condone drugs, underaged drinking, hate crimes, or other things of this manner.

I don't have anything against homosexuals and to any homosexuals who are offended by this chapter, I apologize. (this means you brother. lol just kidding)

Wow! I started this story when I was 12 now I'm about to be 14 on the 20th! This chapter was late cuz I moved and getting used to a new school with new fangirls. -sigh- 8th grade is gonna be crazy all year round.

**I WAS INSPIRED FOR THIS CHAPTER BY A STORY I WROTE A LONG TIME AGO. ABOUT 3 YEARS AGO! **

**REVIEW**


	12. Summer Days 1: Summer Days

I'm back and I'm gonna do whatever I wanna cuz you can't stop me!!!!!!!!! Muahahahaha!!

Sorry, had to get that out my head. Okay!!! I've been gone for a few months (sue me) but now its time to get on with this story since it's the holidays.

Thank You: Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf, ShadowBlade7330, Yuki-U

Special Thanks: anonymous blossom221

Go take a pee, get a snack, a glass of your favorite drink, blow your nose maybe and hurry back to start the twelfth chapter of **_Teen Craziness!!! _**Don't worry we'll wait for you. I'll slowly count to 100. And go! 1...2...3...4... thats long enough!! We're startin' without ya!

* * *

"We're all alone now. You can tell us what's wrong now," Tenten said to her friend. They were in what seemed to be Shikamaru's parents' room. All of them were sitting on the enormous bed which had to be bigger than a king-size at least.

"Well I got a text earlier," Akira said.

"From who? Lemme see!" Ino took Akira's cell phone right out of her hand and began reading the text message aloud. "Im srry 4 wat i said. lets meet sumwher 2 tlk". Who sent this?" Ino asked.

"Umm... Kenji did. I guess he wants to get back together with me."

"Why did you two break up in the first place?" Hinata asked with her soft voice.

"He wanted me to stop being friends with all of you since we started hanging out with Kai and his friends. I told him that "I can be friends with whoever I want" and then he said, "not if you're my girlfriend" then I said, "well I guess you're single" then he said, "fine whatever" then I walked away. God! He is such an overbearing control-freak! How dare he try to control my life! I don't see why I ever went out with him! Though... he is really sweet and romantic."

"And he's sexy!" Ino blurted.

"Well, that too, but I don't date for just appearances."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. When you get as much experience as me, you'll find out that that's the only thing to ever date for."

"Hmm... I'm curious to know what you mean by 'experience'."

"Oh I-I mean being in as many relationships as me. Why are you thinking that way!?"

"What way? I don't have enough _experience _to know what you mean."

"Hey! You know what I'm talking about. Stop doing that!" At this point Hinata and Tenten were laughing their hearts out.

"Okay, okay! Don't get so worked up. Stress makes you wrinkle early. Anyway, I have gone out with more boys than you, Miss Yamanaka."

"Yeah, but your relationships were more like grade-school children. You still haven't even kissed a boy."

"Well, she does have you there, Kiki," Tenten said, trying to break the two up.

"Shut up, Tenten! It's not like you ever kissed a boy before! You only then had 3 boyfriends in your life!"

"Yeah, but mine is by choice! I don't go out with every boy I have chance with like you do!" Tenten retorted. All three girls got into a huge argument.

"ENOUGH!!" Hinata shouted, making the other girls grow silent.

"Sorry, Hina," the three girls apologized at the same time. They all hugged and made up which took about 7 minutes.

"Anyway, are you thinking about getting back together with him?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I thought that I was over him but now..."

"Well, I guess a good night's sleep will help," Tenten said cheerfully. The four soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Ngmmmhn...kkktthsnp... let go...! That's mah Leggo... Damned creampie, caterpillar, applesnake," were the sounds Kai made while asleep. Shikamaru knew all to well that it meant he would wake up soon. Shikamaru just continued eating his bowl of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios and watching his show on T.V.

"Dammit, it'sssshh my Legkgo you crackheaded, snowball, slithering banana...snnkk penguin," were the sounds that came from Naruto's sleep body. This meant that he would get up soon. Neji suddenly rose making no sound, and immediately headed to the bathroom.

20 minutes later...

Neji returned upstairs in Shikamaru's room with a bowl of Froot Loops, 3 strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, two Poptarts, and orange juice.

"I didn't know we had Poptarts," Shikamaru simply stated. Kai and Naruto then sat up.

"Looks like peace time is over, Shikamaru," Neji spoke before starting to eat.

"Yup. The Looney Express is up and running again," Shikamaru replied.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Naruto asked, ignoring their comments.

"The Inuyasha movie," Neji answered.

"Which one?" Kai asked.

"The one when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have to team up to beat that one dude that got their father's sword. I think it's called 'Swords of an Honorable Ruler'." Both Kai and Naruto rushed to the bathroom.

30 minutes later...

Naruto returned with a bowl of Frosted Flakes, strawberries and cream oatmeal, toast with strawberry jam on it, and orange. Kai came upstairs with a bowl of Cocoa Krispies, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, 3 sausage patties, and chocolate milk.

"Who gave you bastards permission to raid my fridge?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, we thought that-" Kai started.

"It was all his idea. I had nothing to do with it. He pressured me with his big words and charming smile," Naruto said.

"W-where the hell did that come from?" Neji questioned.

"Some girl said it in my dream. I was a pirate and I had to save her from another ship. I think her name was Princess Leggo."

"Hey, I had a similar dream, except mine was scary. Neji was in it and he was a cross-dr-" Kai began.

"Don't finish that sentence unless you want to live the next 64 years in a coma," the most terrifying Hyuga threatened.

"Is that seriously the best intimidating forewarning phrase you could possibly come up with?"

"On such short notice, yes of course."

"You do know the best way to get over a nightmare right?" Naruto questioned with a wide grin, changing the subject.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Kai asked Naruto.

"You're damned right! We're havin' a..."

"PARTY!!!!" All the boys chanted in unison.

"Hi, guys!" all of the ladies greeted as they walked inside the room.

"Hey. What's up?" was the reply they heard.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Shika's parents' bed is really comfortable!" Ino complimented.

"Shika?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah. That's our nickname for you. We give nicknames to our friends that are only two syllables long, so an obvious one would be "Shika" for you," Akira answered.

"That's right. We named all of you. That's "Naru"," Ino said, pointing at Naruto.

"That's "Ji-Kai" or "Kai"," Hinata said, pointing at Kai.

"You're "Hyuji" or "Neji"," Akira said, pointing a finger at Neji.

"Pfft... your name is "Naru"," Shikamaru joked and laughed, addressing Naruto.

"What's so funny about that?" Naruto asked.

"That's a chicks name, bro," Kai answered, "but more importantly, why am I Ji-Kai?"

"Because your name is barely two syllables. We added part of your last name, same thing goes for Neji," Tenten replied.

"Hmph," was Neji's response.

"More importantly," Hinata began.

"We decided," Akira continued before coming to a sudden halt.

"That we want to," Tenten moved on.

"Have a..." Ino continued.

"PARTY!!!" the girls simultaneously shouted.

"Did you rehearse saying that?" Neji wondered aloud.

"Even more importantly, we're throwing a party!" Naruto stated.

"We had the idea first, though. 'Came up with the idea last night," Akira spoke.

"Okay then. You get to throw the party. You win fair and square," Shikamaru decided.

"And circle, rectangle, quadrangle, and pactogonle," Naruto said.

"Great, we'll plan it later on," Tenten happily said.

* * *

Later that day...

"Man, I can't wait for this damn party!" Naruto exclaimed. The four boys were just walking around waitong to get a call or sign, telling them when the party was starting. The girls told them to keep there eyes and ears open.

Neji had his headphones in his ears, listening to Hero's Come Back by nobody knows, but had the volume low enough so that he could hear what was going on.

"Yeah, it was pretty shitty of them to not tell us what was goin' on," Kai agreed as they began to walk up a hill.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, let me hear," Kai said to Neji. Neji let him use one of the earpieces while he had the other one in his own ear. Hero's Come Back had ended and COLORS by Flow began.

"We're hear now," Shikamaru stated as he layed on the grass at the top of the hill. Everyone else sat or lied down in silence. After a while, COLORS ended and another song came on, but Neji skipped it and Bluebird by Ikimono Gakari began.

"What's that song you skipped?" Kai asked.

"Nothing. What're talking about? I didn't skip a song," Neji quickly said.

"Go back to the song," Kai demanded in a calm voice. Neji obliged with a sigh and the song Ichigo Go! Go! by Under 17 started. It finished in a few minutes.

"I liked it. It was cute, but alas, it was girly." Neji skipped Bluebird and Getsurenka (love moonflower) by Mio Isayama started to play. Neji didn't even bother to skip it. He was currently immune to embarassment. The six minutes that the song played for passed. Kai sniffled.

"Dude, are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"That song was beautiful, my brother. It makes me want to change my ways."

"You're gonna change?"

" "Makes me want to change my ways", not "makes me going to change my ways", man. Listen more."

"Man, I'm so bored," Shikamaru said.

"How bored are you?" Neji asked.

"I dunno. Very?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. I wish something exciting would happen," Kai said.

"I'm 'bout to go to the bank to get some money out my savings. I need an ice cream cone," Naruto said.

"I'll come with," Shikamaru said, getting up.

"Cool."

"We're gonna wait for you back hear," Neji decided.

"Alright."

"And get me a snowcone and a pack of Trident gum," Kai said.

"You got money?"

"No, but here's three orange suckers." Kai tossed the suckers over to Naruto, who caught them and went on his way.

"..."

"..."

"Bored isn't as relaxing as it seems," Neji said.

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto...

The duo finally arrived at the bank. It was quite large. On the top-left side of the bank it read "Not Fake Bank" going downward. On the top of it, the letters N, F, and B were going across from left to right.

Naru and Shika entered through the revolving door and went straight to a line. There were three people in front of him. A skinny creepy guy with glasses that was wearing a long-sleeve gray sweatshirt and short shorts was at the head of the line. Second, was an exeptionally large woman holding a purple cat in one arm, and on her other arm was her purse. The last person that was in front of Naruto was a man with white hair. He was wearing a green vest with a 4-pointed blue star on it with the Uchiha crest in the middle of the star, which showed he was in law enforcement. Under the vest he wore a long-sleeve black shirt. He also had on black pants and sandals.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Naruto whispered.

"What is it?"

"The dude at the front of the line is gay, the lady behind him is an overbearing nut, and this guy in front of us is-" Naruto started.

" "Kakashi-sensei" is what I'm sure you were going to say, Naruto," Kakashi said turning around.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That is what I'm called. What's wrong with you, Naruto? Just insulting and judging people before you even meet them? Do you want me to teach you manners?" Kakashi questioned.

"No, I'm good! But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just making a deposit, and you?"

"I need some money for a ice cream cone."

"For an ice cream cone, Naruto. Use proper grammar why don'tcha," Shikamaru said.

"That doesn't even sound right," Naruto retorted. "So, how much you depotsin- depostit- puttin' in?" Naruto fumbled with his words.

"Well... that's none of your business."

"So, where's Anko?" Shikamaru asked.

"She was supposed to wait in the Mustang, but knowing her she's running over an old lady on a walker at the moment." The three laughed. "Don't tell her I said that. She takes it very seriously when someone mocks her driving."

"Yeah, got it," both Shikamaru and Naruto replied.

"THIS IS A STICK-UP!" A man wearing nothing but black yelled once he walked inside the bank holding a sawn-off shotgun. Two other men dressed in black walked in alongside the first man. One was holding an M-16 and the other had a knife.

Everyone got on the floor.

"Meow." The cat that the fat woman had rubbed up against the man with the knife's leg and purred.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!" the man screamed. "KILL IT, YAMU! SHOOT IT!" the knife man shouted at the top of his lungs. Yamu, the man equipped with a sawn-off shotgun, shot the cat. The shotgun made a loud, thunderous noise that made everyone in the room, excluding Kakashi, flinch. The gun beheaded the cat and blood was all over the floor.

"Shit!" Shikamaru whispered loudly.

"They got some serious ammunition for petty thieves," Kakashi said with a certain hint of calm and aloofness.

"Petty thieves!? They're robbing a bank!" Naruto whispered with anger in his voice. _"We gotta do something,"_ Naruto thought.

"OH NO! WHISKERS!" the fat lady whined.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The first cliffhangar of the story. Cherish this day everyone!!!!

The next chapter won't be as late. Scout's Honor! It's a promise!

Will Neji and Kai find something to do?

Will Naruto survive?

Will Shikamaru survive?

Will Kakashi survive?

Will the girls get a bigger part?

Will the party ever begin?

Will Sasuke be in the next chapter?

Where's Sakura?

Is Haku having fun?

Will the robbers get away with it?

Why does Not Fake Bank keep being targeted?

Will Akira take Kenji back?

Will Naruto get his ice cream cone?

Why is there so many questions this time?

Find out next time! Happy Holidays and much love from TYT-G!....But mostly G.


	13. Summer Days 2: Yellin, Cursin, Partyin!

Hello everyone. This is the President of the United States of America, Barack Obama saying------

PSYCH!! This is the beloved G of TYT-G!! Told ya this chapter wouldn't take so long. Since I know that everyone wants to just go to the story, I won't hold ya.

Thanks:

Special Thanks:

Now let's begin!!!

* * *

_Previously on Teen Craziness-_

_"THIS IS A STICK-UP!" A man wearing nothing but black yelled once he walked inside the bank holding a sawn-off shotgun. Two other men dressed in black walked in alongside the first man. One was holding an M-16 and the other had a knife._

_Everyone got on the floor._

_"Meow." The cat that the fat woman had rubbed up against the man with the knife's leg and purred._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!" the man screamed. "KILL IT, YAMU! SHOOT IT!" the knife man shouted at the top of his lungs. Yamu, the man equipped with a sawn-off shotgun, shot the cat. The shotgun made a loud, thunderous noise that made everyone in the room, excluding Kakashi, flinch. The gun beheaded the cat and blood was all over the floor._

_"Shit!" Shikamaru whispered loudly._

_"They got some serious ammunition for petty thieves," Kakashi said with a certain hint of calm and aloofness._

_"Petty thieves!? They're robbing a bank!" Naruto whispered with anger in his voice. "We gotta do something," Naruto thought._

_"OH NO! WHISKERS!" the fat lady whined._

_Will Neji and Kai find something to do?_

_Will Naruto survive?_

_Will Shikamaru survive?_

_Will Kakashi survive?_

_Will the girls get a bigger part?_

_Will the party ever begin?_

_Will Sasuke be in the next chapter?_

_Where's Sakura?_

_Is Haku having fun?_

_Will the robbers get away with it?_

_Why does Not Fake Bank keep being targeted?_

_Will Akira take Kenji back?_

_Will Naruto get his ice cream cone?_

_Why is there so many questions this time?_

_Find out NOW!_

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!" Yamu ferociously yelled at his partner with the knife.

"Wh-what's wrong, Yamu?" the man nervously asked.

"YOU!" Yamu pointed an accusing finger at his partner. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE'RE IN A FUCKING BANK ROBBERY AND YOU SAY MY FUCKING NAME OUT LOUD?! ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON?! ARE YOU JUST A DUMB SHIT?!" Yamu yelled.

"Just calm down, man. Breathe in and out. Stress will make you wrinkle early and you're only 27."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NOW YOU TELL THEM MY AGE!? YOU ARE DUMB!"

"I'm sorry man, I'm sorry. Hey, it's not all bad. It's not like I told them that my name is Rudy and that his name is Renka."

"YOU DUMB SHIT! NOW YOU TELL NOT ONLY YOURS, BUT HIS NAME?! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE GUY WITH THE SHOTGUN IS YAMU, THE GUY WITH THE M-16 IS RENKA, AND THE LITTLE DUMBASS WITH A KNIFE IS RUDY. YOU DUMB FUCK!"

"Oops." Yamu continued yelling at Rudy. Meanwhile, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were hiding behind the counter.

"So what's the plan, Kakashi?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"What the hell do you mean 'what's the plan'? We stay on the ground, listen to what they tell us and oblige," Kakashi said in his cool, calm, and collected voice.

"What? We're just gonna let them rob this bank?"

"What do you want me to do, turn into Superman and blow on them with my icy breath? Do I look like I can do anything in this condition?"

"He's right, Naruto. Last time he stopped the threat, there happened to be a lot of men in the bank to get the disarmed thieves. And you said it yourself, we got a gay guy and a fat old lady," Shikamaru murmured.

"Yeah, but what about us? We can handle these guys if they didn't have those weapons."

"They didn't have such heavy firepower last time and I'm not going to let Konoha's future risk their lives for some petty ryo. You do want to be Hokage someday right? What if you're killed trying to keep them from robbing a bank?"

"I'm not sure if we will survive this or not, but.... I don't want it on my conscience that I let them get away with this. The Hokage is supposed to help the people of Konoha with every ounce of his being and power. If I'm going to be Hokage, I need to help these people now even though it's a creepy old guy, an old lady, and a cop."

_'Naruto really is inspired right now,'_Shikamaru thought.

_'Why did he say that he has to protect me?'_Kakashi thought.

"Nice speech, Naruto. I'll come up with a plan since you feel so strongly about it," Kakashi whispered.

"Don't worry, I already have one," Shikamaru informed with a smirk.

* * *

Neji and Kai...

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Kai asked Neji as Redemption by Shadows Fall ended.

"I dunno, Ji-Kai. Maybe they got held up at the bank because of some robbers," Neji stated in joking manner.

"I don't care. They need to hurry up with my popsicle, Hyuji," Kai said.

"I thought you wanted a snowcone."

"Whatever."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Should we go look for them?"

"...Nah."

* * *

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I BRING A SHOTGUN, HE BRINGS AN M-16 AND YOU BRING A DAMN KNIFE?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! A FUCKING KNIFE? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH A KNIFE AT A FUCKING BANK HEIST?! TELL ME! ARE WE GONNA PICK OUR DAMN TEETH?!" Yamu continued yelling at Rudy.

"I wasn't sure what to bring, man," Rudy said.

"I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT YOU TOLD THEM OUR NAMES! AND YOUR NAME IS FUCKING RUDY! FIRST OFF, IT'S A BULLSHIT ASS NAME, AND SECOND, ANYONE IN HERE WITH HALF A BRAIN KNOWS THAT IT'S AMERICAN. THEY KNOW YOU'RE A FUCKING AMERICAN! I SHOULD FUCKING SHOOT YOUR PUNK ASS RIGHT DAMN NOW FOR DOING STUPID SHIT!"

"Well, do it, you jackass!" Rudy shouted. Yamu slapped him with the back of his hand and pointed the shotgun at Rudy when he fell on the ground.

"I WOULD SHOOT YOU BUT IT'LL KILL YOU AND I WON'T GET OUTTA PRISON WHEN WE GET CAUGHT! I WANTED TO SHOOT YOU OVER NOTHING WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU!" Yamu yelled. "You're a fucking embarrassment, Rudy. You embarrass us. I'm the loud, scary one and Renka is the quiet just as scary one. Do you know what that makes you? The fuck up! YOU ARE THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK UP! You-you-you scream like a little bitch from a kitten. A kitten frightens you? YOU MADE ME TAKE ALL FUCKING NINE OF ITS DAMN LIVES! YOU SHRIEKED SHOWING ALL OF THESE PEOPLE THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH!" Yamu continued.

* * *

Kai and Neji...

"Let's go find them, Ji-Kai. I'm sick of waiting as well," Neji stated.

"Yeah! I want my ice cream cone!"

"Popsicle."

"Snowcone."

"Oh, well whatever. This ought to be quite time consuming." The two went off to search for there friends.

* * *

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PUSSY, RUDY! YOUR ACTIONS AND YOUR NAME SHOWS IT! I WOULD HAVE RATHER HAVE HAD TAKEN THAT DAMNED CAT, MITTENS, TO THIS ROBBERY THAN YOU!" Yamu yelled at Rudy after the police arrived outside.

"I didn't think it would happen this way," Rudy replied.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING INSUFFERABLE! 'Stress will make you wrinkle early'," Yamu mocked. "YOU SOUNDED LIKE A SISSY ASS FAGGOT THEN AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A PRISSY, PUSSY BITCH! This is all my fault, though, Renka. I shouldn't have let him come with. It was supposed to be a quick in and out but HE SCREWED IT UP!" Yamu finished.

"THIS IS THE KONOHA POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" a police officer spoke through a bullhorn.

"Now!" Shikamaru whispered loudly, while standing up. He threw a shoe at Yamu and it knocked the shotgun out of his hand. Naruto leaped over the counter and punched Yamu in the face and held him downon the floor while Shikamaru ran over to keep Rudy on the ground. Renka pointed the gun at Naruto but Kakashi caught him in a sleeper-hold with his arm and let the gun empty all its bullets in the ceiling. Renka fainted after a few seconds.

"Mission successful," Shikamaru stated. He spoke too soon though. Naruto was thrown by Yamu into the air. With his reflexes, Naruto was able to land on his feet. Kakashi rushed over toward Yamu to attack him from behind, and Naruto was attacking from his front.

_'Perfect. Just as I planned. I knew that Yamu might be strong enough to break out of Naruto's hold, so I told Kakashi to be ready for him. Yamu doesn't stand a chance,'_Shikamaru thought.

Naruto tripped over his own feet and fell face first on the ground. Yamu held Naruto on the ground by putting his knee in Naruto's spine and picking up the gun and holding it at his head.

"Not another step, or the kid lays in his own blood," Yamu told Kakashi. Kakashi stood still.

_'Damn. Leave it to Naruto to be the 2 percent that screws up a 98 percent perfect plan,'_both Kakashi and Shikamaru thought.

"I gotta hand it to ya. You gave me quite a scare. That was a brave move and I honestly respect you for it. If Rudy was more like you WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SHIT! WE'RE GOIN' TO PRISON BUT I'M NOT LEAVIN' WITHOUT TAKIN' SOMETHIN' WITH ME!" Yamu shouted. "It could be a pen, a t-shirt, or even... THIS CHILD'S LIFE!" Another loud, thunderous noise sounded and more blood was on the floor.

Rudy cut Shikamaru's hand while he was distracted by the noise and quickly got to his feet. His knife was immediately kicked out of his hand, but not by Shikamaru.

"You're in range and there is no escape," Neji told Rudy. Neji stepped on Rudy's foot so he couldn't get away and began striking his pressure points. "Gentle Fist arts: 8 trigrams 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms!  
32 palms! And 64 palms!" Neji shouted as he struck Rudy's pressure points. Neji's hands moved so fast that Rudy couldn't see the attacks coming, let along see them. Rudy fell backward on the bank floor, unable to move but still conscious.

At the same time as Neji's assault...

"Dragon's Double Fang!" Kai shouted as he kicked Yamu in the face with both his feet at the exact same time. Yamu stood up, gun in hand.

"Soul Dragon Tail Whip!" Kai then jumped toward his opponent, spun around, and kicked the gun out of Yamu's hand with his left heel. He landed on his hands, maneuvered himself around, and tripped Yamu. Kai then lifted himself up with his hands so that he was doing a handstand.

"Soul Dragon Tail Slam! One!" Kai slammed both feet into Yamu's abdomen while remaining in his handstand.

"Two!" Yamu was once again attacked in the abdomen. Kai stayed in the handstand.

"Three!" Kai leaped out of his handstand into the air and did a front-flip. He landed on his feet in a crouched position, standing on Yamu's stomach.

"I'm done, Hyuji," Kai said with a smirk.

"You just finished? I was done like two seconds ago. Three tops," Neji said.

"Heh. Bullshit. But more importantly, why do we always have to save your asses?"

"Whatever. Glad you two could make it. I didn't know what our next move was," Shikamaru said, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, whatever. We had the situation under complete control," Naruto stated, even though he was just held at gun point.

"Let's talk about this later. Now we must leave this place at once," Neji stated.

"Can you clean up here, Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure. Thanks for the help. Now get outta here. You can sneak out through the back," Kakashi said. The teens surreptitiously snuck out of the bank.

_'Those kids sure are growing up quickly.' _Shikamaru ran back in and picked up the shoe he threw earlier.

"I forgot my shoe."

* * *

Half-way point......

* * *

Naruto, Neji, Kai, and Shikamaru...

"So that loud noise were you two breakin' through the bank's window, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yup, it was Kai's plan to just bust in. I wanted to be incognito but he just breaks in. I'm surprised the cops didn't shoot at us because all of them did point their guns our way," Neji said.

"That one guy sure did yell alot. And the guy he was yelling at cut my hand. My blood got all over the floor. I need some peroxide and a band-aid," Shikamaru said.

"I want my snowcone," Kai said.

"I never even got my money," Naruto said.

"When the hell is the party?" Neji asked.

"I forgot all about that! We don't even know where it's bein' thrown."

As the males of the _Sharingan Souls _continued walking, they came across a bar. A figure was thrown out of the front door.

"Don't come back 'til you're of legal age!" a huge man said as he threw the person out.

"Damn. They deserted me in a bar. That's the last time I date 22-year-olds," the boy mumbled.

"Having a rough time?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. So how's it goin' guys?"

"Decent for you, Haku. You can get 22-year-olds?"

"Yup. I'm almost getting as good as you guys. After a while I'll settle down with only one precious woman."

"But seriously, how long is that gonna be?" Naruto asked. Haku just smiled.

"Before you do, Naruto. I don't think you're ever gonna hook up with that girl in South Konoha. She's just not into you," Shikamaru stated.

"I already told you, "I don't like her anymore". I like someone else now."

"Oh? Who? And don't say my sister or You will spend the next 64 years of your life in a coma," Kai said.

"Firstly, your sister is hot and she said that she'd wait for me to get older. Then we're gettin' married. And secondly, I'm not telling who I like."

"Naruto, you do know that she was joking right?"

"Maybe so but I'm taking her up on her word."

"So did you guys hear about the party?" Haku asked.

"What party?" Neji questioned.

"The one that Tenten, Akira, Hinata, and Ino are throwing. By the way, they are some of the hottest girls that go to Hokage High. Anyway, they're throwing a party that starts at Sunset, which is now," Haku informed.

"Where is it?" the Sharingan Souls and a bunch of people that were near the little posse asked simultaneously.

"At the Hyuga Estate number 4. It's just a few blocks from here," Haku said.

"Everyone! To the Hyuga Estate!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah! To the Hyuga Estate!" everyone chanted in unison as they ran toward the Hyuga Estate.

* * *

"No! This song is way better than that!" Akira protested.

"Hey! Seriously, how many songs have you ever thrown? Zero! How many have I thrown? Seven! Now I think I am adept at knowing what songs will work and not. That's better for later on but not first!" Ino argued.

"I wonder how they can just argue so much about anything," Tenten said to Hinata.

"It c-could make people wonder if they are friends or enemies," Hinata said softly.

"By the way, it was a good idea to throw the party here, Hinata. It was completely empty so we could set up easy. All it had was a stage with some instruments on it and we didn't have to move that."

"Yeah! To the Hyuga Estate!" a loud crowd shouted in unison.

"I guess we need to just throw in a CD!" Ino said.

"Fine, do whatever!" Akira shouted. Ino threw in the Cd and the first song that played was Asterisk by Orange Range. Everyone gathered inside and began dancing before doing anything else. The last to enter were of course, Naruto, Kai, Shikamaru, Neji, and Haku.

"This sure is a nice party," Neji complimented.

"Yep. So now we have two choices," Naruto stated with a smirk.

"Do we have some fun here or..." Haku started.

"CRASH THIS THING!!" the five boys shouted at the same exact time.

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter. I have a poll for the fans of this story at the end of the questions.**

Will the party be a hit?

Will someone crash the party?

Did Yamu curse a lot?

Was Rudy a pushover?

Why didn't the girls have that big a part?

Did Anko crash Kakashi's BMW?

Will the guys be on the news?

Will Kai ever get his snowcone?

Does these pants make me look fat?

Find out next time on **_Teen Craziness!!_**

**I'm not sure how many people are actually reading this but I want to know what you think in your reviews. Tell me if you want the length of the chapters to stay the same as usual (1800-2400 words), if you want the chapters to be shorter (less than 1800 words), or if you want the chapters to be longer  
****(2500-3100 words) like this one. If there are no votes then the chapter lengths will vary and not be consistent.**

**Yes brother, you can vote too.**

* * *


End file.
